Born to die
by Noctella
Summary: Alucard aura connu Integra presque tout au long de sa vie… Recueil d'OS plus ou moins liés entre eux avec de vrais morceaux de smut hétéro et lesbien dedans.
1. Summertime Sadness

**Disclaimers:**

-Cet OS n'était pas censé contenir la moindre ligne de smut et puis c'est UN PEU parti en cacahuète. U_U"  
Du coup non seulement y'a du smut mais c'est même du loli. Donc: **Attention cette fic contient du LOLICON à savoir une description de relation sexuelle avec une mineure.** Et j'insiste que si le lolicon est une forme d'art, la pédophilie est un crime que je ne cautionne en rien.

-Même si les titres sont ceux de chansons de Lana Del Rey, ce ne sont pas des songfics, je trouvais juste que les chansons allaient bien avec les histoires, pas l'inverse.

-C'est un recueil d'OS vous pouvez donc lire ça comme vous voulez mais il y a des références d'un OS à l'autre.

-La mère d'Integra n'étant jamais mentionnée dans le manga je donne ma propre théorie, elle vaut ce qu'elle vaut. U_U"

-Enfin, EVIDEMMENT Hellsing et ses personnages sont la propriété du tout puissant et merveilleux Kohta Hirano LOUE SOIT SON NOM. *^*

* * *

**Summertime sadness**

Sa frêle main aux longs doigts de pianiste amateur enserrait celle de l'autre jeune femme avec fermeté, légèrement moite, elle tremblait par moment. L'étrange duo marchait en ligne droite sur l'asphalte brulant de la route sans fin, écrasée par un soleil de plomb, qui reliait le manoir Hellsing au monde des mortels ignorants.

Heureux les simples d'esprit.

Les deux têtes charmantes, à mi-chemin entre la rondeur de l'enfance et les fins traits de l'âge adultes, se tenaient à la même hauteur, mais il s'agissait là de leur seul point commun. L'une des deux adolescentes arborait un magnifique et immense chapeau blanc qui couvrait d'une ombre élégante son buste du front jusqu'aux coudes. Empêchant les rayons dardant d'atteindre sa peau de marbre blanc ou de se refléter dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Sur son corps gracile était posée, souple et aérienne contre sa peau à l'immobilité parfaite, une robe blanche qui suivait les fins contours de son buste jusqu'à sa taille où elle s'ouvrait en une corole de coton blanc jusqu'au milieu de ses mollets. Son visage n'exprimait pas la moindre émotion, traversé d'un nez rectiligne s'arrêtant au dessus d'une paire de lèvre parfaitement dessinées, seul ressortait de ce visage de pierre sculptée une paire d'yeux rouge vif, scintillant dans un silence total. De l'autre jeune femme n'émanait pas du tout le même sentiment de calme inhumain. Sous son chapeau de feutre, entre les mèches de sa dense chevelure blonde étaient apparues des gouttes de sueur qui se laissaient de temps à autre glisser le long de sa peau brune jusqu'au col de sa chemise. Malgré la chaleur difficilement supportable de ce mois d'août, elle portait un costume dans lequel elle flottait très légèrement et qui pourtant semblait la gêner dans le moindre de ses mouvements. Sa démarche était raide, comme si elle tentait de lui donner, en vain, l'apparence de l'assurance qui lui manquait:

« -Tu dois me trouver ridicule. Lâcha-t-elle soudain, entre ses dents serrées, sans s'arrêter d'avancer.

-Et pourquoi le devrais-je ? Lui répondit l'autre avec une nonchalance féline, peut-être même un soupçon d'indifférence.

-Pathétique même. Renchérit la blonde, plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocutrice. Parce que je fuis.

-C'est donc cela que nous faisons ? Demanda la brune en soulevant un sourcil perplexe. Nous fuyons ? La prise de la métisse sur sa main se renforça.

-Oui. Murmura-t-elle, en un souffle.

Les traits de la brune se déformèrent soudain en un sourire cauchemardesque:

-Il n'y a pas de lieu suffisamment reculé ni de retraite suffisamment sûre, pour fuir ce contre quoi vous devez vous battre, Integra. Partout où le sang coule ou a coulé, partout où les ténèbres sont ou ont été, partout, tant qu'il y a des hommes et quand bien même ils n'y en aurait plus, ils sont là, je suis là... Tenter de fuir ces créatures, c'est tenter de fuir l'air que vous respirez. Entendant cela, la blonde, s'arrêta, se retourna brusquement vers son interlocutrice, et la gifla.

-Imbécile. Crachat-elle: Tu crois vraiment que c'est pour ça que je fugue ? Je ne te crains pas, tu es le plus fort de tous et mon esclave servile, si je n'ai pas peur de toi, alors pourquoi devrais-je fuir ces misérables insectes qui brûlent comme de la paille au moindre rayon de soleil ? Même lorsqu'elle l'avait giflé, Integra n'avait pas desserrée sa main de celle d'Alucard: Et ne me parle pas aussi formellement sous cette apparence. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Remplaçant la grimace diabolique, qui avait disparu sous l'assaut du soufflet, un léger sourire vint se placer sur le bas de la face de pierre du nosferatu.

Integra aurait bientôt 15 ans. Cela faisait donc un peu plus de deux ans qu'elle avait pris la place de son auguste géniteur à la tête de la non moins auguste organisation Hellsing. Les premiers mois d'adaptations avaient été difficiles, mais surmontables, la jeune fille avait été préparée à cette succession. Ce à quoi ne l'avait pas du tout préparé son père était venu ensuite: Les moqueries, la pression, les comptes à rendre, les agressions et humiliations permanentes des Chevaliers, de la Section Iscariote, et même parfois de ses propres hommes qui refusaient de prêter allégeance à une « gamine » quand bien même celle-ci s'avérait être un stratège brillant. Tout en gardant une confiance en soi de façade, petit à petit la jeune femme avait maigri à vue d'oeil et s'était mise à flotter dans les costumes déjà un peu trop amples de son tailleur. Elle s'arrangeait pour que ni Walter, ni ses adversaires ne le voient, mais rien n'échappait à l'oeil perçant de son serviteur. Lui, avait bien compris qu'Integra ne mangeait plus. A partir de là avait commencé ce petit jeu auquel ils jouaient encore aujourd'hui. De temps à autre d'abord, puis de plus en plus régulièrement, Alucard avait pris cette apparence d'adolescente lorsqu'il était en tête à tête avec sa Maîtresse. La métisse n'était pas dupe, elle savait très bien à qui elle avait à faire, mais face à cette jeune femme, la seule qui, d'aspect du moins, lui ressemblât, elle se sentait plus en confiance. Cela couplé à la certitude que son esclave, lui, ne la trahirait jamais, ne se moquerait jamais de son corps qui n'était pas celui d'un gentleman, ni de son âge qui n'était pas celui d'un Chevalier, ni même de sa couleur qui n'était pas celle d'un membre de l'aristocratie « respectable », la langue triplement nouée de l'adolescente avait fini par se délier. Parler lui avait fait du bien, elle avait doucement repris goût à la nourriture, et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes où une adolescente de 14 ans devaient protéger la vie de millions d'individus.

Jusqu'à hier soir.

La table Ronde s'était réunie au complet, Integra avait été exemplaire, comme toujours. Elle avait présenté calmement et avec pédagogie le bilan de ces derniers mois de lutte contre les vampires ; expliqué ses prochaines stratégies d'attaque et sur quelles zones elles devaient être concentrées au vu des récents témoignages qu'elle avait recueilli ; avait fait une demande de budget en bonne et due forme pour de nouvelles armes ; et d'une manière générale était très satisfaite d'être parvenue à garder la face devant tous ces messieurs graves et sérieux. Mais lorsque les Chevaliers étaient rentrés chacun de leurs côté, elle avait surpris des bribes de conversation qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais entendre:

« Quelle pimbêche, elle croit nous impressionner avec ses chiffres ? C'est son larbin qui a fait tout le boulot. »

« Cette petite gourde croit sérieusement qu'on va lui allouer un budget pareil ? Hors de question que l'argent de l'Etat parte dans ses soirées pyjama entre copines ! »

« Elle pourrait sourire, au moins on aurait quelque chose à regarder ! »

« Ah c'est sur qu'elle ne ressemble pas à sa mère... »

« La catin, tu veux dire, on est sûr que c'est bien sa mère au moins ? »

Et toutes sortes d'horreurs qu'Integra, sous le choc, n'avait pas été capable d'enregistrer. Alors c'est ainsi que les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde la voyait ? Elle qui tentait depuis plus de deux ans d'être à la hauteur de leurs attentes, de parvenir, avec succès, à faire oublier le spectre de son père: Voilà comment ils la considéraient finalement ? Comme une moins que rien ? Une gourde écervelée ? Un simple objet de décoration incapable même de remplir ce seul office ?

Alors, vers midi, tandis que tout le monde la croyait endormie, elle était partie trouver Alucard dans les sous-terrains du manoir où il avait élu domicile, lui avait pris la main, et aussitôt après que le géant se soit transformé en une figure rassurante, les deux adolescentes avaient quittées la résidence sans se retourner. Aussi discrètes que deux ombres, les gardiens ne les avaient même pas remarquées.

« -Que fuis-tu alors, Integra ? Lui-demanda le vampire d'une voix ronde et profonde, une voix douce qu'il ne gardait que pour les instants d'intimité avec sa Maîtresse. En réalité, il le savait, il savait déjà tout. Seulement ne pas le dire faisait aussi partie de ses obligations lorsqu'il était sous cette apparence et ce rôle de composition ne lui déplaisait pas. La jeune blonde resta un instant immobile et silencieuse regardant le sol en direction de la ville à quelques kilomètres de là.

-Je ne veux plus voir ces sales porcs. Finit-elle par avouer sans pour autant parvenir à regarder son interlocutrice. Que ce soit les Chevaliers, Iscariote... Ou même mes hommes. Je ne supporte plus là façon dont ils... A ces mots, sa voix et son corps se mirent à trembler en se rappelant les regards lubriques de certains soldats. On n'a pas besoin de ces vieux croutons pédants de toute façon ! Dit-elle brutalement, s'arrachant à ses mauvais souvenir et cherchant visiblement à se reprendre en main: Ni de ces vieilles pierres d'ailleurs... Ni même de Walter à vrai dire. Alucard entendit la gorge de sa maîtresse se serrer à ces mots, après tout Walter était le seul contact qu'Integra possédait aujourd'hui avec son défunt père, mais ce n'en était pas moins vrai.

-Ah, et où irions nous donc ? Lui demanda le No Life King amusé à l'idée de quitter les murs qui lui avaient si longtemps servi de geôle.

-N'importe où. Lui dit-elle, tout en reprenant sa route, entrainant son esclave à sa suite: Hellsing n'est qu'un nom. Au réel, pour exister l'organisation n'a besoin que d'une arme et de quelqu'un pour la tenir. Tout le reste est superflu, voire contre-productif.

-Et la Reine ?

-Elle comprendra.

-Nous n'avons aucun bagage. Fit très justement remarquer le nosferatu.

-Tu peux prendre n'importe quelle apparence et hypnotiser à loisir: Tu n'auras aucun mal à obtenir de quoi subvenir à mes besoins. Et rien ne t'empêche d'aller récupérer ton cercueil ensuite, si c'est ce qui te préoccupe. Après tout, à part moi, qui pourrait te stopper ?

-Et si on nous retrouve ?

-Sans ton aide ? Impossible.

-Et les vampires ?

-Pour eux, mes ordres sont toujours les mêmes, Alucard: Search, and destroy.

-Alors c'est toi et moi contre le reste du monde, hein ? Sur le visage doré de sa Maîtresse apparut une expression indéfinissable. Dans ses yeux brillaient des étincelles de joies comme le vampire n'en avait jamais vu, et il le sut par la suite, n'en reverrait plus jamais, mais ses sourcils demeuraient froncés par l'appréhension et un demi sourire sur son visage marquait son incrédulité.

-« Toi et moi » répéta-t-elle à mi-voix... Puis son visage s'assombrit. Tu dois vraiment avoir envie de te moquer de moi. Le sourire de la brune devint tellement large que toutes ses dents, et particulièrement ses monstrueuses canines, scintillèrent faiblement. Puis, alors que son corps avançait toujours avec la délicatesse qui lui seyait, des tréfonds de sa gorge s'échappa un rire monstrueux. La jeune femme avait dorénavant une allure et une voix parfaitement démoniaque, et pourtant, cela rassura étrangement la dernière Hellsing:

-C'est plus que je n'aurais jamais pu en espérer. » Dit Alucard lorsqu'il eu fini de rire, sans que son expression monstrueuse ne le quitte. Integra pouffa, et ils continuèrent leur route.

Lorsque les deux adolescentes arrivèrent aux portes de la ville, il était déjà 14h. La chaleur était devenue un peu moins étouffante, et l'heure du déjeuner étant largement passée, les rues commençaient à se remplir, surtout près des commerces. Integra observait la foule avec curiosité, et la foule, à son tour, lui rendait ses regards intrigués. C'est qu'elle avait une allure bien étrange, cette adolescente habillée comme un homme qui tenait par la main une autre enfant aussi irréellement belle qu'une poupée.

Vers 15h, la dernière Hellsing sentit la fatigue et la faim la gagner. Elle prit des chips aux vinaigres, dont elle raffolait, et une boisson dans le premier magasin venu avant de s'installer dans l'herbe d'un parc, elle au soleil, son esclave à l'ombre d'un arbre proche. Les pelouses étaient couvertes de jeunes gens venus parfaire leur bronzage. Integra les observait partagée entre l'envie et la répugnance: Comment pouvaient-ils être si insouciants à rire et bavasser tout en jouant aux cartes alors que leurs vies si fragiles étaient en permanence menacée par des attaques de goules ? C'était donc pour ces rires gras que la métisse souffrait jours après jours ? Et pourtant, la jeune blonde enviait cette insouciance, de même qu'elle enviait toutes ces adolescentes en petit top, en short ou en minijupes qui pouvaient à loisir dévoiler leur féminité naissante sans risquer les quolibets ou les moqueries. C'est qu'Integra ne comprit que bien plus tard qu'il n'y avait nulle part où l'on puisse échapper à ces agressions en tant que femme. En attendant, elle était persuadée d'être la seule à devoir subir toutes cette violence sous le seul prétexte qu'elle n'était pas née avec une bite entre les jambes. Elle ouvrit son paquet de chips en soupirant et en grignota quelques unes du bout des dents, sans plaisir. Puis elle se tourna vers son vassal. Alucard observait lui aussi les jeunes filles, pour des raisons très différentes. Cela faisait un moment que le No Life King n'avait pas eu l'occasion de profiter de la présence de jeunes mortels, exception faite de sa Maîtresse bien sûr, et toutes cette chaire fraiche le mettait en appétit.

« -Tu vas leur faire peur avec ton sourire de déviant. Lui dit Integra, le tirant brutalement de sa contemplation.

-Pas sous cette apparence. Répondit-il du tac au tac. Elles me trouveront seulement un peu étrange, mais vu que tu es juste à côté, elles seront trop focalisées sur ta tenue pour prêter attention à moi.

-Mes vêtements... Sont si bizarres que ça ? Questionna l'adolescente visiblement perturbée par ce constat.

-Pour elles ? Sans aucun doute. Mais au regard de ta vie, c'est la moindre de tes excentricités. La menue silhouette de la métisse se rapprocha de celle de son homologue, s'adossant au tronc. Son paquet de chips ouvert pendant entre ses doigts, elle plia les genoux, se ramassant sur elle même en une position foetale:

-Je ne sais pas trop si j'aime ces vêtements... Murmura-t-elle. Mais sans eux, je me sens vulnérable. Et puis si je ne le mettais pas on me respecterait encore moins. A ces mots, Alucard partit de nouveau dans un fou rire incontrôlable et terrifiant qui fit s'enfuir deux, trois personnes du parc:

-Parce qu'ils cachent tes formes ? Hahahaha ! Les mâles humains ne cesseront jamais de me surprendre ! Ricana-t-il. La vérité, Integra, c'est que tous ces gens qui tentent de te détruire et de te brimer sont terrifiés par ton existence. Ils se tirent dessus avec du plomb, combattent des démons séculaires et se battent à grand renfort d'armes atomiques, mais qu'apparaisse dans leur champ de vision l'ombre d'un sein, et ils sont statufiés de terreur ! Que s'imaginent-ils ? Que leurs testicules vont spontanément se décrocher sous prétexte qu'ils doivent obéir à une femme ? L'image mentale arracha un faible rire à la mortelle.

-Ne me fais pas rire, je ne leur fais pas aussi peur que toi.

-Si quelqu'un te menaçait avec une arme, Integra, qui craindrais-tu le plus ? L'arme, ou de la personne qui la tient ? A ces mots la métisse se sentit plus légère. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse réellement inspirer la peur comme un véritable leader.

-...Allons faire un peu de shopping. » Déclara-t-elle soudain après un silence. Cette phrase ne semblait pas naturelle du tout, à croire qu'Integra tentait de ressembler à une fille de son âge, pour une fois.

C'était le cas. Elle était dorénavant forte de cette affirmation: Elle était un leader, elle était la main sur le détonateur et n'avait aucune raison de tenter de le prouver. De fait la blondinette désirait maintenant jouer à un autre genre de jeux, au même jeu que ces jeunes filles riant près des par-terre de tulipes. Le vampire ne fit donc aucune remarque et se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

Le duo entra et sortit de plusieurs magasins, et la métisse essaya de nombreuses tenues avant de trouver quelque chose qui la satisfasse. Gloussant devant les parures les plus improbables, essayant l'une après l'autre le même vêtement, entrant et sortant des magasins en se tenant la main, les deux jeune filles ressemblaient à de très bonnes amies en vadrouille... Voire à un jeune couple. Finalement c'est sur une courte jupe en jean, une petit top banc et une paire de ballerines, blanches elles aussi, que la dernière Hellsing jeta son dévolu. La jupe permettait enfin de dévoiler les délicieuses jambes galbées de l'adolescente, et le haut sa jolie poitrine ronde et ferme. Alucard apprécia la vue discrètement et en silence. Alors qu'elles passaient en caisse, Integra entendit une voix grasse commenter dans son dos:

«-Hey, t'as vu les deux goudous là-bas ? L'esclave s'apprêtait à réagir lorsqu'elle entendit sa Maîtresse lui dire d'une voix tout aussi audible:

-Laisse, il est jaloux parce qu'il sait qu'il ne sera jamais aussi beau que toi. »

L'abruti boutonneux auteur de cette remarque n'osa pas répliquer, et le rire méphistophélique de la brunette l'en dissuada définitivement. Le duo sortit donc de la boutique en riant et continua son exploration de Londres jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Vint le moment où les deux adolescentes durent se mettre en quête d'un endroit où dormir. Un hôtel à la fois suffisamment discret et suffisamment confortable pour que la dernière Hellsing et elle-même puissent s'y reposer sans risque. Après avoir cherché quelques temps, elles arrivèrent devant les portes du Queen's Rest, un nom bien pompeux pour un hôtel en réalité très sobre et de petite taille. Avant d'entrer, Alucard changea son apparence du tout au tout. Elle grandit, sa peau devint noire, ses yeux clairs, et ses hanches, seins, et fesse s'élargirent. L'humaine l'observa, incrédule. Elle n'avait aucun souvenirs de sa mère et n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la voir ne serait-ce qu'en photo. Mais même sans cela, il lui semblait que c'était exactement ce à quoi devait ressembler sa génitrice, et cela fit vibrer quelque chose qu'elle avait enfouit très profondément en elle. La vampire reprit la main de sa Maîtresse et entra dans le hall d'un pas décidé:

« -Bonsoir, dit-elle d'une voix chaude qui émerveilla la métisse, croyant entendre sa propre mère parler: Ma fille et moi aurions besoin d'une chambre pour cette nuit. Ajouta-t-elle en posant une main maternelle sur l'épaule de la dernière Hellsing, ce qui la fit frissonner.

-Et bien... Répondit le réceptionniste, il doit bien me rester une chambre, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une avec deux lits séparés...

-Dans le pire des cas, une chambre avec lit double nous convient vous savez, même si ça embête ma fille, c'est juste pour une nuit. La concernée rougie furieusement et détourna le regard.

-C'est vrai qu'à cet âge là, ils sont pas facile à vivre. Plaisanta le quinquagénaire, un père de famille, probablement.

-Clairement. Répondit la mère improvisée en esquissant un sourire presque humain: Combien vous dois-je ?

-50 livres, madame.

-Bien sûr, les voilà... »

Alucard mit sa main dans sa poche et la ressortit, vide, mimant le geste de quelqu'un qui tendrait des billets. Se faisant, elle avait regardé le réceptionniste droit dans les yeux, ce dernier mima mécaniquement la prise des billets inexistants et leur enregistrement dans la caisse avant de souhaiter au duo, tout aussi mécaniquement une bonne nuit en leur tendant les clefs.

Sitôt qu'elles furent sorties de son champ de vision, la No life king reprit une apparence de jeune fille en fleur et monta les escaliers au pas de course, suivie de près par sa Maîtresse bouche bée. Cette dernière avait décidément beaucoup de mal à s'habituer au tour d'hypnose du vampire, chaque fois qu'il l'exécutait, elle se demandait pourquoi un tel monstre demeurait son fidèle serviteur. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le convaincre de rester aux côtés d'une gamine alors que son pouvoir démentiel lui permettrait aisément de la trahir n'importe quand ? Le contrat ne pouvait pas être entièrement responsable d'une telle dévotion, après tout, tout contrat comportait ses failles...

Les jeunes filles arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre qu'elles ouvrirent avec précipitation. Integra se laissa tomber dans le lit moelleux, rejoint de près par son esclave. Allongées sur le lit, elles fixèrent le plafond un temps:

« -Je crois que j'ai des ampoules aux pieds. Finit par avouer la blonde.

-Ca t'étonne ? Je t'avais dis de ne pas porter de chaussures neuves toute une après-midi, pieds nus qui plus est...

-Blablabla ! La réaction totalement immature de l'adolescente laissa le nosferatu coi, puis il rit franchement. Je vais prendre une douche. Déclara la métisse en se redressant, coupant court à la moquerie de son esclave, ça me fera du bien. » Et se faisant, elle disparut dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la douche, fraiche et dispo, Alucard avait reprit son apparence habituelle, et allongé sur le lit, sirotait un pack de sang. Face à cette silhouette qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, la dernière Hellsing fit la moue:

« -... Tu en fais une tête. Lui fit remarquer le No Life King: Mon apparence te déplait ?

-Oui. On va dormir ensemble après tout.

-Oh, c'est donc ce qui te soucis ? Il me semblait pourtant que c'était l'apparence la plus indiquée pour te protéger cette nuit. Tu ne crois pas ?

-... Je n'ai pas de pyjama. Fit remarquer la jeune fille.

-Tu n'as qu'à prendre ma chemise. Et se faisant, Alucard ôta le vêtement, avec un naturel déconcertant, avant de le tendre à l'adolescente. Le regard dubitatif de cette dernière passa successivement de la chemise au torse dénudé du monstre. Celui-ci était, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, d'une inégalable et terrifiante perfection. La peau d'albâtre parfaitement glabre, et lisse du nosferatus était un spectacle que les sculpteurs grecs eux-même n'auraient pas pu rêver contempler. Integra mesura la chance qu'elle possédait d'en avoir, elle, l'occasion, et surtout d'être toujours en vie pour en parler ensuite, puis signala:

-Je ne trouve pas cette situation beaucoup plus confortable.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas... Répondit le No Life King, et se faisant, son buste se recouvrit de ténèbres qui se transformèrent aussitôt en une nouvelle chemise. Je ne ferais jamais rien qui ne déplaise à ma Maîtresse adulée. La métisse attrapa la chemise d'une main et partit se changer. Alucard ne manqua pas une miette d'une spectacle qui s'offrit à lui lorsqu'Integra revint. Sa chemise atteignait tout juste la moitié des cuisses de la jeune fille et, bien que totalement opaque, tombait délicatement sur le corps virginal, en soulignant délicieusement chaque courbe.

-Et après tu te demandes pourquoi je ne te fais pas confiance... Tu verrais la façon dont tu me regardes... Fit remarquer la blonde en soupirant à son vassal.

-Pardonne moi. S'excusa ce dernier. Je crains de ne pas valoir beaucoup mieux que les « sales porcs » que tu abhorres. Je tacherai d'être plus discret par la suite...

-Oui. Mais bon, je ne peux pas dire que je ne profites pas non plus un peu de ton manque de pudeur. Et puis je ne sais pas... Tu m'effraies moins qu'eux. Tout en disant cela, sa voix devint plus grave. Elle monta lentement sur le lit, et s'assit, la tête posée contre le bois de la tête de lit: Tu étais très belle sous l'apparence que tu as montré au réceptionniste.

-Merci. Tu préfèrerais que je la reprenne pour ce soir ?

-Non, répondit la dernière Hellsing: Elle ne me met pas très à l'aise à vrai dire.

-Je peux comprendre. Un long silence suivit cette échange avant qu'Integra, après avoir contemplé le vide, parfaitement immobile, ne se décide à poser une question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-C'est vrai ?

-Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

-Que ma mère était une pute.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré ta mère. Répondit calmement le vampire: Mais ayant bien connu ton père, c'est fort probable en effet... Ca t'ennuie ?

-...Je ne sais pas. Répondit franchement la jeune fille. Je crois que mon père m'aimait bien, quand il mentionnait ma mère il avait l'air heureux, et quand il me regardait en parlant d'elle il avait l'air heureux aussi, j'imagine donc qu'elle devait bien m'aimer. C'est le plus important... Il me semble.

-Si c'est ce que disait les Chevaliers qui te soucis, ne les écoute pas. Ca n'a aucune importance que ta mère ai été une prostituée. Conclut simplement Alucard. Ces gens qui la dénigrent, et tentent de t'enfoncer par la-même auraient vendu leur chemise pour obtenir ses faveurs, de même qu'ils m'offriraient leurs âmes sans marchander juste pour pouvoir être aussi proche de toi que je le suis maintenant. Et puis tu n'es pas ta mère, ni ton père, tu n'as pas à te conformer à l'image de l'un ou de l'autre pour plaire à qui que ce soit. Si cet état de fait déplait à des gens, tu n'as qu'à les écraser, tu en as largement le pouvoir. Tu me possèdes moi.

-Si seulement c'était si simple. Murmura la dernière Hellsing. Mais merci, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Son corps se mit à trembler doucement malgré la chaleur elle rabattit ses membres vers elle, enfonça sa tête dans ses genoux puis ajouta: J'ai tellement peur Alucard... Tellement peur et tellement mal. Je croyais avoir versé mes dernières larmes _à ce moment là_ mais chaque jour est pire que le précédent. Chaque regard brillant, chaque remarque dégueulasse, chaque ordre est plus pénible et blessant que celui d'avant. Sa voix tremblait, les larmes se mirent à couler d'elle-même. Dans ces moments là je me sens tellement impuissante. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux continuer à supporter une mauviette telle que moi...

-Ne plus avoir de larmes à verser est le privilège des monstres. Les hommes sont là pour connaître la douleur et les pleurs. Et c'est parce qu'ils connaissent cette douleur qu'ils sont ensuite capable de d'aimer et de rire. Répondit le vampire. Et puis qu'y a t-il de si impressionnant et de si courageux à vivre dans un monde qui n'est pas pour toi source de crainte ? C'est parce qu'il est faible et couard que l'être humain est si fascinant. C'est parce que malgré son incommensurable faiblesse il continue toujours d'exister, d'avancer, de se battre. Nous, les monstres, n'avons aucun mérite, nous sommes déjà tout puissant et invincibles. Et eux les Chevaliers, non plus, n'ont rien dont ils puissent se vanter. Ils ne survivraient pas 5 minutes dans ta peau... Et cependant toi, tu es assises sur le même lit qu'une créature luciférienne dont la puissance dépasse ton entendement. Toi, tu diriges une armée qui te regarde comme une pièce de viande. Toi, tu vis avec la pression quotidienne de milliers de vies à protéger. Alors pleure, crie, tremble, c'est ton droit le plus absolu, la preuve que tu es humaine. Etre terrifiée démontre ton courage. L'adolescente se rapprocha un peu du No Life King, puis se laissa tomber la tête contre ton torse silencieux et froid aussi calme et apaisant qu'une statue.

-Tu trouves toujours les mots qu'il faut, hein... Murmura-t-elle.

-Je vous connais par cœur. Répondit le nosferatu.

-...Merci. »

Tout en murmurant ces mots, Integra se laissa couler contre le buste alangui. Ses cheveux se déployant gracieusement en une fontaine blonde contre le tissu de la chemise de son esclave, ses bras bruns détendus allongés sur la cage thoracique, l'extrémité de ses doigts pinçant délicatement les trapèzes, sa nuque désarticulée refusant de soutenir la tête posée contre les muscles immobiles, elle demeurait là, respirant lentement. A la main gantée qui vint tranquillement caresser ses mèches blondes, elle répondit en jouant de ses fins doigts dans la chevelure d'encre de son esclave. Le contact lui manquait beaucoup depuis que son père était mort. C'est que malgré l'éducation sévère qu'il procurait à sa fille, c'était un individu très câlin qui profitait toujours de la moindre occasion pour la prendre dans ses bras, lui caresser la tête ou lui pincer les joues. Plus personne n'osait dorénavant toucher la dernière Hellsing, et elle en était très heureuse au vu du profond dégoût que lui inspirait les seuls regards des hommes qui l'entouraient.

Alucard, cependant, était différent. Sa manière de mouvoir ses mains dans sa chevelure n'avait rien d'obscène ni d'intimidante, étrangement, ses gestes étaient seulement lents et tendres et Integra tâchait de leur répondre avec la même grâce et la même douceur. En réalité ce n'était pas la première fois que le vampire se permettait de toucher sa Maîtresse, c'était même, surtout sous son apparence d'adolescente, devenu relativement courant lorsqu'elles n'étaient que toutes les deux. Comme maintenant, il caressait ses cheveux ou passait ses doigts sur ses joues, parfois, lorsque l'épuisement gagnait la toute jeune Integra, elle lui accordait même l'immense privilège de la masser. La blonde frissonnait juste en se rappelant les mains nues de son esclave sur son dos. S'abandonner aux caresses du nosferatu était un plaisir d'autant plus grand que la jeune femme savait pertinemment que si les Chevaliers, Iscariote, ou même Walter apprenaient qu'elle se permettait de pareils familiarités avec un suceur de sang, tous s'évanouiraient d'horreur. Mais ce soir, aucun d'eux n'étaient là, et si tout se passait comme prévu, elle n'aurait plus jamais à approcher un seul d'entre eux. Ce qui voulait dire que...

La métisse se redressa d'un coup, son regard croisa celui d'Alucard qui vit bien que les yeux de sa Maitresse venaient de se consteller d'étoiles. Elle attrapa brutalement le col de sa veste, et grimpa à califourchon sur ses longues jambes, ne remarquant même pas que, de fait, les pans de son pyjama de fortune venaient de remonter très haut sur ses cuisses.

« -Tu me trouves jolie, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda-t-elle tout en regardant le No Life King droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier du faire appel à 500 ans de self control pour que sa délicate Maitresse ne devine tout ce qui se produisit dans sa tête lorsqu'il entendit cette phrase et en comprit les implications. Cela n'empêcha pas un rictus tout de même franchement inquiétant d'apparaître sur son visage:

-Jolie ?... Integra, ronronna-t-il, tu es si belle que j'en pardonnerais presque à ce monde risible d'être aussi pathétiquement laid. La jeune fille pouffa:

-Quel beau parleur ! Mais elle appréciait néanmoins ces compliments qu'elle substituait avec joie aux insultes des Chevaliers. J'en conclue que tu m'apprécies ?

-Je t'adore, répondit-il tout en approchant lentement son visage carnassier près de celui de la dernière Hellsing, je t'adule, je te révère, Integra, Fairburke, Wingates, Hellsing.

-Tu ne m'en voudrais donc pas, si j'abusais de ta dévotion en te demandant un petit « service » ?

-Je suis tien. »

Répondit le vampire qui peinait de plus en plus à contenir son excitation. Alors sans prononcer un mot de plus, Integra clôt ses grands yeux bleus, et embrassa son esclave. Un simple contact des lèvres tout d'abord, le temps de s'habituer à cette proximité nouvelle. Puis, sans rouvrir les yeux, la métisse revint auprès des lèvres entrouvertes, et y glissa prudemment sa langue, prenant bien soin d'éviter les canines. La bouche du vampire était un peu fraiche, mais en dehors de cela, son contact était très agréable, électrique même. L'attrait de l'interdit et le désir si longtemps contenu donnaient à ce baiser un goût tout particulier qui excitait l'adolescente au plus haut point.

Alucard, bien sûr, savourait lui aussi cette exquise attention tout en faisant un doigt d'honneur mental à son précédent maître. « Je suis en train de rouler un patin à ta fille~ » se réjouissait-il intérieurement tout en imaginant le cadavre d'Arthur Hellsing se retourner dans sa tombe à la vitesse d'une hélice d'avion. Il en profita au passage pour tourner également ce doigt mental vers les Chevaliers et les soldats d'Hellsing: Louée soit la bêtise humaine qui avait fait de lui le seul être sur qui l'aimable Integra pouvait venter ses désirs. Quelle chance que l'idiotie des êtres humains finisse toujours par bénéficier aux démons ! Et tout en ricanant en son fort intérieur, le No Life King envahissait de sa langue reptilienne le palais chaud de sa déesse.

Lorsque celle-ci rompit le baiser puis rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient tout embués de désir, aussi attirants et merveilleusement obscènes que ses joues rosées et sa bouche en « o » d'où coulait encore un filet de salive si mince qu'il en était presque imperceptible.

« -Quelles sont vos ordres ? Ronronna le suceur de sang.

-Retire... Tes gants... Articula Integra qui peinait à revenir de l'état second dans lequel elle venait de plonger. Le vassal s'exécuta prestement attendant l'ordre suivant. Ta veste... Cette fois-ci Alucard se fit volontairement plus joueur, retirant son éternel manteau rouge avec une lenteur calculée. Ta chemise. Ordonna alors sa Maîtresse. Et bouton par bouton, le suceur de sang défit tranquillement sa chemise. Plus vite, murmura-t-elle, je sais déjà ce que tu caches... Un petit rictus déforma la bouche du monstre qui se débarrassa du vêtement avec empressement. Malgré ses propos pleins d'assurance, l'adolescente ne cacha rien de son émerveillement lorsqu'elle pu poser ses yeux sur le torse de son esclave pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Cependant, la simple vu ne lui suffisait pas. Elle déposa précautionneusement une main sur le poitrail laiteux, caressant d'abord la peau froide du bout des doigts avant d'appuyer délicatement sa paume contre elle. Cette dernière avait la douceur du marbre poli, aucune chaleur ne semblait provenir de la chaire, mais au contact de la main enfiévrée de la dernière Hellsing, elle se réchauffait doucement. La main explora le torse offert du vampire indolent, coulant le long des pectoraux, effleurant les tétons, glissant sur chaque bosse et chaque creux formé par les abdominaux. Alucard observait la jolie métisse toute à son étude, et se laissait paisiblement aller au plaisir qui l'envahissait. Ses yeux rougeoyant glissèrent alors vers les cuisses dénudées de sa Maîtresse, il y apposa prudemment une main. Ne rencontrant aucune résistance, il massa tranquillement la jambe remontant imperceptiblement jusqu'à l'aine. La blonde se laissait faire, le contact était plaisant, mais lorsqu'elle sentit les phalanges du suceur de sang près de son sous-vêtement, elle sortit de sa torpeur béate et lui intima, de ce ton impérieux qui lui seyait tant:

« -Tu as le droit de me toucher autant que tu veux, et comme tu veux, mais cette petite culotte ne doit pas bouger d'un millimètre.

-Oh ? Et quid de l'élastique de la dite ?

-Tu m'as très bien compris. Conclut l'adolescente d'un ton tranchant. Le vampire poussa un grognement fauve de frustration tout en se redressant, couvrant de baiser la peau hypersensible du cou de son idole:

-Ainsi soit-il... »

Comme l'y avait autorisé la dernière Hellsing, Alucard empoigna à pleines mains les adorables petites fesses rebondies qui siégeaient sur son bassin, les pétrissant avec bonheur. Integra émit à ce contact un minuscule couinement de surprise qui ravit son partenaire au plus haut point. La bouche de ce dernier était étirée en un sourire lubrique qu'il cachait au mieux en l'enfouissant dans le creux de la nuque de sa Maîtresse. Après avoir inspiré à plein poumons le parfum enivrant de la virginale métisse et avoir embrassé chaque millimètre de peau découverte, le vampire se mit en tête de la découvrir plus. Avec les dents, il entreprit donc de défaire chaque bouton de la chemise qu'il lui avait prêté un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. En réalité, le No Life King aurait pu simplement rappeler cette chemise aux ténèbres dont elle était extraite, mais il pressentait que si Integra réalisait que ce vêtement, aussi, faisait parti de son corps, il pouvait dire adieu à cette sympathique soirée. Et puis faire étalage de son incroyable habilité était beaucoup plus amusant...

De son côté l'adolescente, bien que trop émoustillée pour réfléchir clairement, ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi Alucard ne se contentait pas de faire disparaître cette chemise comme il avait fait apparaître la précédente. Néanmoins, il est vrai que le spectacle du suceur de sang déboutonnant le vêtement habilement à l'aide de ses seules lèvres et dents méritait d'être vu. Lorsque la chemise fut complètement ouverte, dévoilant entièrement le joli ventre incurvée de la jeune fille, le vampire enfouie son visage de pierre entre ses charmants seins ronds: quelle bonheur que toute cette peau douce et cette chaire tendre, et quelle joie de pouvoir y plonger sa face de marbre ! En pinçant les pans entre ses lèvres, le nosferatus acheva de faire tomber l'inutile étoffe, dévoilant dans toute sa splendeur naissante le corps de son idole. Cette dernière tremblait un petit peu, tentant de ne pas se rappeler trop vite entre les bras de quelle genre d'abomination de la nature elle se trouvait. Mais ses craintes, disparurent aussitôt que les lèvres humides et expertes du vampire vinrent enserrer un de ses tétons. La langue serpentine stimulant avec adresse la poitrine électrisée, suçotant, enlaçant, pinçant. Perdue dans l'agréable flot de sensations nouvelles, l'adolescente enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure hirsute de son esclave, agrippant les mèches de cheveux jais. Ce dernier, après avoir profité un temps de la chaire chaude sous ses doigts, bloqua de ses larges mains les hanches de l'adolescente, et imprima au bassin ainsi à sa merci un mouvement de va et vient. Integra émit un gémissement troublant, c'est que même à travers le tissu elle pouvait sentir distinctement l'érection de son vassal contre son propre sexe, et le contact, ainsi que les attentions qu'elle recevait toujours sur sa poitrine, lui envoyaient des vibrations de plaisir incontrôlées:

« -Ca te plait ? Demanda le suceur de sang tout en levant vers la jeune fille ses yeux écarlates.

-Humm... Répondit celle-ci en approuvant d'un signe de tête entre deux frissons. Ta langue est vraiment longue... Et souple. Fit remarquer la dernière Hellsing sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait. Le vampire ricana:

-Si tu savais tout ce que je peux faire avec...

-Je compte sur toi pour m'en faire une démonstration en bonne et due forme, mais pas aujourd'hui. Répondit Integra que la remarque avait un peu ramenée à la raison et qui se sentait maintenant d'humeur taquine. Alucard dévoila tous ses crocs de bonheur à la perspective de pouvoir renouveler un aussi sympathique divertissement dans un futur qui semblait, qui plus est, très proche.

-Entendu, carpe diem comme vous dites... En attendant ma délicieuse Maîtresse, désires-tu que je te fasses jouir ?

-Il me semblait avoir été plutôt claire sur la consigne concernant mes sous-vêtements...

-Huhuhu, naïve petite, je n'ai guère besoin de te déshabiller plus pour te faire voir des étoiles. Se moqua le vampire expérimenté d'une voix mielleuse qui embarrassa la métisse: En revanche, il se pourrait que ce que je ne te mette pas très à l'aise...

-Tu ne m'effraies pas. Répondit la blonde avec aplomb.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit le nosferatu narquois, mais à ta place, je fermerais quand même les yeux. Lorsque l'adolescente vit que dans le cou du vampire s'était percée une autre bouche au sourire monstrueux et à la longue langue humide, elle cessa d'argumenter et ferma les yeux sans demander son reste. N'ai crainte, ajouta le vampire, je ne te ferai aucun mal. »

Sitôt que ses yeux furent fermés, la métisse sentit les deux bouches, et les deux langues courir le long de son buste, embrassant, caressant, léchant tout son corps des trapèzes au nombril avant de se concentrer sur ses seins. Ces caresses étaient particulièrement agréable, bien que légèrement stressantes, même les yeux fermés. Tellement agréables qu'Integra ne remarqua même pas qu'une main, puis deux étaient elles aussi entrain de caresser sa poitrine et son ventre... Alors que deux autre mains étaient toujours posées sur ses hanches, et qu'une autre paire encore était entrain de maintenir son dos dans une position confortable. La jeune femme ferma les yeux très très fort en essayant de ne surtout pas imaginer quelle genre d'apparence terrifiante son partenaire venait de prendre et se laissa simplement aller à l'agréable fièvre qui l'engourdissait.

Doucement, elle sentit quelque chose serpenter entre ses cuisses, glissant contre son sexe, jouant avec le plaisir évident que lui procurait ces caresses contre son clitoris. Même à travers le fin tissu de coton humide de sa petite culotte, la jeune fille sentait la pression et les frottement de cette chose longiligne et dure contre cette partie de son anatomie, pression d'autant plus grande, que les mains, enfin une des paires de mains, d'Alucard jouaient toujours avec son bassin, accentuant le contact, accélérant le rythme du mouvement de ses hanches. C'était si agréable, et cela lui procurait un plaisir tellement intense qu'elle ne remarqua même pas cette seconde forme serpentine qui s'était enroulée autour de sa cuisse.

Integra n'était plus qu'un ensemble de terminaisons nerveuses surmontée de cordes vocales dont elle laissait s'échapper toutes sortes de petits cris et gémissement divins qu'Alucard buvait avec délectation tout comme les gouttes de sueur sur son buste. Chaque miaulement, chaque frisson, le rendait complètement fou et il devait mobiliser un sang froid démentiel pour ne pas mordre à pleine dents dans la proie ainsi à sa merci... Mais la vue en valait définitivement la peine. Le corps doré aux formes neuves tressautant ainsi sous ses assauts, ses mèches de cheveux fauves collées par la sueur contre ses paupières closes, Integra ainsi noyée sous le plaisir était un spectacle formidable qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et dont il comptait profiter jusqu'à la dernière miette.

Integra sentit une nouvelle bouche s'emparer de la sienne avec passion, et les caresses devenir plus insistantes, entre ses cuisses particulièrement. Les doigts du monstre qui enserraient ses fesses s'était légèrement déplacés, glissant à l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour mieux les écarter, offrant un accès plus aisé à sa vulve humide contre laquelle vinrent se placer de nouveaux doigts, ceux qu'il maintenaient jusque là dans son dos. Se lovant contre le sexe chaud et tremblant, ces doigts souples et fins se mirent à caresser, pincer, frotter, exciter le petit bout de chaire rosée et tendue qui envoyait à la métisse des décharges de plaisir pur. Ne pouvant fermer ses cuisses, les deux formes serpentines que l'héritière Hellsing avait entre temps identifié, non sans une certaine crainte, comme des tentacules, les maintenaient outrageusement éloignées l'une de l'autre, la jeune femme ne pu que se laisser entrainer, envahir, posséder par un orgasme qui dura plusieurs minutes avant de se laisser tomber, épuisée et pantelante, contre son amant.

Le suceur de sang reprit une apparence vaguement humaine avant que son idole ne rouvre les yeux.

« -Satisfaite ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix charmeuse, ne dissimulant pas le moins du monde son évidente confiance en ses capacités.

-C'était... Incroyable... Répondit cette dernière encore toute étourdie ; lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'une bosse demeurait toujours contre son bas ventre. Mais j'imagine que pour toi ça ne devait pas être aussi satisfaisant...

-Qu'importe. Répondit le vampire, détendu, il suffit d'attendre un peu et la tension retombera d'elle-mê... Le monstre fut soudain stoppé par le regard prédateur d'Integra. Cette dernière avait apparemment une toute autre idée en tête. Elle se redressa et un sourire en biais apparut sur son visage.

-Je pensais à quelque chose de plus rapide. Enonça-t-elle, jouant de ses capacités de séduction nouvellement découvertes.

-Vraiment ?... Répondit Alucard faisant mine de ne pas du tout voir de quoi parlait sa maîtresse alors qu'il était aussi raidi d'excitation qu'une corde d'arc.

-Oui, oui... Les mains fines d'Integra revinrent sur le ventre du monstre, qu'elle caressa un temps avant de commencer à déboutonner gauchement sa braguette. Face à ce manque d'habilité, le vassal ressentit le besoin de rassurer sa Maîtresse:

-Rien ne t'oblige à me rendre pareil service, Integra. Tu n'as rien à me prouver. La métisse redressa la tête, c'est qu'elle était très concentrée sur ce fastidieux déboutonnage:

-Et me priver de faire tressaillir le vampire le plus puissant de tous les temps comme un pucelle ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Après quelques secondes sous le choc, le midian partit dans un fou rire monstrueux comme il en avait le secret, puis murmura à son idole:

-Je m'en remets à toi dans ce cas. »

Celle-ci ne se fit pas désirer plus longtemps, elle acheva d'ouvrir la braguette du monstre et avec sa coopération, descendit un peu son pantalon et, pour pouvoir dégager pleinement son érection pulsante, glissa ses mains gracieuses sous l'élastique du boxer du vampire. Elle en profita au passage pour caresser les hanches de son serviteur, lui arrachant un frisson d'anticipation. Elle n'osait pas tellement l'admettre, mais se trouver ainsi dans une position de pouvoir lui plaisait énormément.

Une fois celui ci partiellement dénué, elle jaugea un instant le suceur de sang, allongé, la tête appuyée avec grâce sur l'oreiller, sa chemise grande ouverte, et son sexes pâle impudiquement dressé, il la fixait d'un œil rubis entre les mèches de son épaisse crinière noire. Malgré sa pose indolente, son regard scintillait de désir, et si le monstre avait respiré, sans doute aurait-il trahit encore plus son excitation...

Integra mesura du bout des doigts la taille du membre de son esclave, l'entendant grogner au moindre frôlement contre sa peau froide: Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de comparer, mais elle se doutait que le sexe du vampire était d'une taille plus que respectable. Elle approcha ses cuisses de la verge, la laissant reposer contre elle, le contraste obscène entre sa peau brune et la verge blanche surmontée d'un gland à peine rosé l'amusait.

Répondant aux complaintes muettes d'Alucard, Integra se décida enfin à lui accorder l'attention qu'il réclamait, faisant glisser ses jolis doigts contre le sexe gorgé de sang. Titillant son gland, descendant, avec mille caresses, le long de la verge, ses ongles se frayant un chemin entre les poils noirs et drus de son pubis avant de redescendre caresser ses bourses. Elle appréciait le contact de cette chaire froide et avide contre sa paume, et observait avec attention, sans se départir d'un petit sourire en coin, les réactions du monstre centenaire tandis que son pouce effleurait son frein ou que deux doigts venaient exciter la base de son membre.

Plus le contact était insistant, plus la créature peinait à garder forme humaine, et lorsque la jeune femme consentit à resserrer son poing contre le sexe de son partenaire, elle vit aussitôt s'ouvrir, dans sa chevelure de ténèbres, trois nouvelles paires d'yeux aux pupilles dilatées. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, mais elle poursuivit néanmoins sans se départir de son calme, et sans détourner les yeux. Ses doigts jouants du membres du monstre comme d'un instrument de musique, modulant la pression et la rapidité au vu des soupirs rauques et puissamment érotiques qui s'échappaient de la gorge de la bête. La langue écarlate de cette dernière était visible entre ses crocs acérés, dévoilés par son antédiluvien sourire, lui-même entrouvert par le plaisir. Il y avait quelque chose de monstrueusement gracieux dans l'abandon du No Life King à un activité si trivial. Et de rassurant aussi.

Alucard, n'était finalement pas si différent de bien des mortels...

Integra se pencha et vint déposer dans son cou un long suçon tandis qu'elle accélérait le rythme du vas et vient de son poing contre le membre devenu humide.

Elle entendit la voix du monstre mourir dans sa gorge, sentit ses cordes vocales vibrer à travers la fine barrière de chaire qui les séparait de ses lèvres, et sous les doigts de son autre main les abdominaux se bandèrent, puis un liquide froid se répandit sur sa cuisse nue.

La métisse se redressa pour voir le sperme maculer sa peau « virginale ».

Mais la souillure fut rapidement effacée par un coup de langue du vampire avant qu'il ne retombe dans les draps. Integra s'allongea à son tour, et les amants s'entrelacèrent en une pause complexes avant qu'Alucard ne rabatte sur leurs corps presque nus un fin drap de coton.

Le No Life King était perdu dans ses pensées tandis qu'il achevait de reprendre une apparence stable. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de _faire l'amour. _Le contact avec tout être humain d'une manière générale lui avait d'ailleurs été interdit depuis longtemps. Depuis le jour maudit où son chemin avait croisé celui d'Abraham Van Helsing, en réalité. Il en profita au passage pour également ériger en la direction de son spectre un nouveau doigt d'honneur, lui aussi le méritait bien. C'est qu'avec ce misérable avait cessé le temps béni des jolies bergères esseulées, des charmants voyageurs de passage et, bien sûr celui de Mina... Il repoussa se souvenir pénible en se blottissant contre sa Maîtresse. Le sang et la puissance donnaient l'ivresse, mais la chaire palpitante, seule, pour ce corps froid et mort, était encore source de plaisir. Rien que pour la compagnie des hommes, non, rien que pour la compagnie de sa déesse, cette non-vie valait finalement la peine d'être vécue.

Un long silence prit place, à peine perturbé par la respiration lente de la dernière Hellsing, ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui le brisa définitivement:

« -Je vendrais mon âme pour voir comment réagiraient les Chevaliers s'ils apprenaient ce qui vient de se produire...

-Ne dit pas ça à la légère, mortelle... Répondit le monstre. Puis après un court temps il ajouta: Ceci dit, si j'en avais encore une, je le ferais aussi. Et tous deux se mirent à rire, la voix cristalline de la jeune Integra complétant le timbre grave du nosferatu. Néanmoins, je dois avouer que je suis plutôt surpris...

-Hm ?

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me laisses te toucher sous une apparence masculine... A ces mots, le vampire découvrit soudain que les humains pouvaient rougir jusqu'aux épaules.

-Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, esclave ? Balbutia la jeune femme.

-Je ne sous entends rien du tout, je tire simplement les conclusions qui s'imposent de t'avoir vu tant de fois espionner la superbe secrétaire de lord Bodart...

-MAIS PAS DU TOUT ! Se défendit en vain la blonde qui avait si fièrement tenu tête à l'abruti du magasin quelques heures plutôt. Le No Life King ne se lassait pas de la différence entre la demoiselle de fer en publique et l'adolescente complexée en privée.

-Ah, et j'imagine que c'est un pur hasard si les magasines dans ton armoire à vêtement ont tous en couverture ou en poster Grace Jones ou Annie Lenox en petites tenues... Pour ne citer qu'elles...

-Mais comment... ?! S'exclama Integra aussi rouge qu'une pomme mûre.

-Allons, comment crois-tu que ces magazines sont passés de sous ton lit à en dessous de ta pile de robe de soirées ? C'est moi qui les ai déplacé pour que Walter ne ne les trouve pas en rangeant ta chambre.

-J'attribuais ça à un instant de lucidité. Avoua la métisse en couvrant de ses mains son visage cramoisi. Mais tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas, ton apparence je veux dire, ça ne me déplait pas non plus. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai aucune attirance pour les hommes c'est simplement que... Alucard caressa la tête de sa Maîtresse.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Conclut-il. Integra se détendit un peu.

-... C'est vrai que la secrétaire de Sir Bodart est vraiment canon. Finit-elle par avouer. Le démon ricana. Ceci dit, je pense que le sexe des gens qui me plaisent m'indiffère c'est juste que... Elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus de la bête: Toi exceptés, les hommes me terrifient. Confessa-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

-Tu as raison d'avoir peur. Pensa le nosferatus, mais il garda cette dernière remarque pour lui tandis que sa Maîtresse bien aimée demeurait lovée contre son corps de marbre, peinant à maintenir les yeux ouverts: Tu peux dormir si tu en as envie.

-Si je m'endors, lui rappela la dernière Hellsing, je risque de reprendre un rythme de vie diurne...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je te réveillerai dans quelques heures.

-Dans ce cas... Avant de s'abandonner totalement aux bras de Morphée Integra profita de ses derniers instants de lucidité pour dire dire à son esclave: Demain, il faudra chercher un nouveau quartier général, on ne peut pas rester dans cet hôtel...

-Evidemment. » Lui répondit le concerné. Mais l'adolescente s'était déjà endormie. Il ferma alors les yeux à son tour, plongeant dans un profond sommeil.

Les rayons d'une lune ronde et fertile embrassaient les champs de blés murs. Le hululement des chouettes au dessus des bocages effarouchaient les jeunes faons et les marcassins, silencieux comme des ombres tandis qu'ils serpentaient entre les fougères. De la plus haute tour du château l'on pouvait voir les champs frémir sous la brise et la forêt respirer d'un seul souffle. Au loin, les louves repues abreuvaient leurs petits et les mâles solitaires chantaient pour les attirer à eux. La nature nocturne n'était que bruits car les animaux et les plantes ne se taisaient jamais, ils étaient en perpétuel mouvement et perpétuelle conversation.

Là-bas, pourtant, au creux des bois, au plus profond de la vallée, près de la rivière, subsistait un bloc de ténèbres silencieux: Celui du village. L'heure du couvre feu avait sonné, l'auberge avait fermé, et les mortels se terraient sous leurs couvertures en attendant la lumière salvatrice.

Le mutisme était l'apanage des hommes et des morts.

Pourtant dans le silence abyssale du château sans lumière, retentissait le fin bruissement de leurs robes blanches, de leurs longues chevelures et de leurs six pieds nus contre la pierre. Seul manquait à cette douce mélodie leurs voix: mélancolique et plaisant murmure.

Le Comte profitait du vent du sud et de la tranquille symphonie nocturne de cette terre qu'il connaissait par cœur...

Lorsqu'il entendit, de très loin, les premiers aboiements.

Il se concentra, et vit paraître à l'horizon, se faufilant avec aisance entre les troncs épais des arbres millénaires, une horde de chiens. Ils étaient si nombreux que le démon peinait à les compter, du haut de la tour, ils ressemblaient à une armée aux dos blancs et noirs. Des chiens de chasse, par milliers, enragés, la bave au lèvre aboyant, hurlant. A leur approche tout ce qui avait des pattes se mettait à fuir, et tout ce qui ne fuyait pas assez vite périssait dans un couinement pathétique.

Et ils approchaient du château.

Alucard se réveilla d'un bond. Il s'habilla hâtivement, prit soin de couvrir sa Maîtresse, attrapa Casull et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il tendit l'oreille. Une seule personne. Un humain. Probablement pas Iscariote, pas besoin de se préparer à un combat féroce. Cela n'augurait rien de bon pour autant.

L'on toqua à la porte. L'ombre du No Life King déverrouilla le loquet, le battant tourna sur ses gons en silence...

Et Walter entra d'un pas martial dans la chambre d'hôtel.

« -Bonsoir. Murmura-t-il en refermant calmement la porte derrière lui.

-Bonsoir. Lui répondit le vampire. Mais rien dans son attitude ne venait appuyer ses propos: l'échine courbé, le regard tranchant, il maintenait son arme posée contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse, prêt à lever le bras et à tirer à tout instant. Je suis désolé mais ce lit n'est pas assez grand pour trois, tu vas devoir dormir ailleurs. Plaisanta le suceur de sang à voix basse, sans sourire.

-Je ne comptais pas me joindre à vous. Répondit le majordome avec un sourire professionnel et un ton légèrement condescendant: Les escapades de ce genre ne sont malheureusement plus de mon âge. Il tenait dans ses bras un petit sac contenant certainement des vêtements de rechange pour Integra. Et c'est d'ailleurs ici que la votre se termine... Je vous ai déjà laissé en vadrouille bien trop longtemps.

-Tu avais donc remarqué son départ dés le matin, hein ? En même temps ça me paraissait bizarre que tu ne te sois rendu compte de rien. Ce que je ne saisis pas, c'est pourquoi tu veux la ramener là-bas: Tu es son majordome, non ? Ne devrais-tu pas suivre ses exigence à la lettre ? Si elle veut se séparer de la Table Ronde et reformer Hellsing ailleurs et autrement, ne devrais-tu pas la suivre ?

-Décidément, Alucard, tu ne comprends rien aux affaires des hommes. Si Hellsing pouvait fonctionner sans l'aval du gouvernement que représente les Chevaliers, ce serait déjà le cas depuis longtemps.

-Et la Reine ?

-Tu sais combien elle apprécie Integra... Mais tu sais aussi combien son rôle est somme toute symbolique. Nous ne sommes plus dans une monarchie depuis longtemps et elle ne peut pas décider seule de ce genre de choses. Tu as beau être l'arme la plus puissante du monde, Alucard, la force seule ne vainc pas toujours, tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Si Integra s'enfuie maintenant, les Chevaliers se précipiteront sur l'occasion, Hellsing disparaitra, et je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passerait ensuite.

-Tu ne peux, de toute évidence, pas nous forcer à revenir, alors comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

-Vous êtes déjà sur le chemin du retour, n'est-ce pas, Sir Hellsing. »

Integra se redressa du lit, sa chemise/pyjama boutonnée jusqu'au col, sans mot dire. Le vampire regarda ses yeux et vit clairement que les lumières qui y brillaient encore un peu plus tôt avaient définitivement disparu. Son regard était devenu aussi froid que celui de l'implacable leader que l'on attendait qu'elle soit.

Si le vampire avait encore eu un cœur, il se serait serré dans sa poitrine.

L'adolescente sortit lentement du lit, elle prit les vêtements que lui tendait son majordome et partit se changer dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle portait un costume impeccable qui dissimulait parfaitement les attributs de son sexe et son jeune âge. Elle donna, au passage, les vêtements qu'elle avait acheté cet après-midi à Walter, sachant pertinemment qu'en homme intelligent et consciencieux il les brulerait sitôt qu'ils arriveraient au manoir. En les posant entre ses mains noueuses, elle lui lança un dernier regard suppliant:

« Je suis désolé, lui répondit le quinquagénaire, j'aurais vraiment préféré qu'il y ai une autre solution. »

Le voyage retour jusqu'au manoir, en voiture, se fit dans un silence de mort. La main brune qui avait serré celle d'albâtre du midian était dorénavant agrippée au bas de son costume bleu marine, parcourue de temps à autres par un faible tremblement.

Integra réintégra son bureau, où s'accumulait une paperasse absurde dans une atmosphère de velours étouffante, sans que son regard ne croise celui d'aucun de ses hommes, qui ignoraient fort heureusement que la tête d'Hellsing avait failli s'enfuir pour échapper à leur harcèlement continuel. Derrière elle, Alucard, au contraire, fixait d'un air mauvais les soldats qui toisaient l'adolescente avec trop d'insistance. Cette dernière s'assit sur sa chaise de bois et de cuir comme un condamné s'installant sur la chaise électrique, ne semblant rassurée que par la présence du No Life King, debout à ses côtés.

« J'espère en tout cas que vous avez profité pleinement de votre jour de congé, car vous comprenez bien, Sir, que je ne laisserai pas une sortie de ce genre se reproduire. » Déclara Walter, avant de s'en retourner, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Sitôt qu'Integra entendit ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir, le masque tomba. Elle se jeta, tremblante, dans les bras de son esclave attrapa les pans de son manteau et poussa un hurlement de rage et de dépit qu'elle étouffa contre son torse. Alucard sentit sa chemise se maculer d'un liquide chaud tandis que les cris de sa Maîtresse semblaient ne jamais vouloir cesser. Il entoura le fin corps de ses bras. Conscient que pour la première fois il n'était d'aucune utilité à son idole...

Car Integra venait de découvrir l'ampleur du cauchemar qu'était sa vie.

Et qu'elle ne pourrait s'y soustraire.


	2. Dark paradise

**Disclaimers:** Cette fic contient essentiellement du smut hétéro. Vous êtes prévenu(e)s.

* * *

**Dark paradise**

Epuisée, elle s'est alanguie sur sa chaise ; sa cigarette pendant entre ses fins doigts désarticulés, et sa nuque gracieuse refusant de soutenir plus longtemps son lourd et douloureux crâne d'où ses longs cheveux blonds tombent en cascade. Malheureusement les pans, à la cruelle rigidité, de sa veste de costume et du col de sa chemise se bornent à l'empêcher de se laisse aller à un complet relâchement, et elle grimace tandis que le tissu écorche sa peau et gène ses mouvements. Elle pousse un soupir las, son regard se perd quelques secondes dans le vide, puis, de dépit, elle se redresse et boit une gorgée de whisky. Le même que celui que buvait son père... Parce que sa mère le lui avait fait découvrir, lui avait-il avoué. Avant elle, il n'y connaissait rien à l'alcool et se soulait avec des piquettes immondes. Du moins c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit, et en y repensant, c'était en effet probablement le cas.

Bien que pour moi, toutes ces boissons aient le même goût de vase...

Les cigares, en revanche, étaient une affaire que Lord Hellsing maîtrisait bien, et sa fille peut aujourd'hui, grâce à son enseignement, préparer son cancer des poumons avec goût.

Tant qu'à mourir jeune, autant que ce soit plaisant.

Néanmoins une telle maladie est bien la moindre des préoccupations de Sir Integra Fairburke Wingates Hellsing alors qu'elle a toute cette paperasse à terminer, une armée à gérer, et un pays à prévenir d'une horde de goules et de midians affamés.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres pulpeuses, elle retire ses lunettes et se masse l'arrête du nez. Signe d'épuisement, et donc de faiblesse, qu'elle ne montrerait jamais devant Iscariote, les Chevaliers, ou même Walter et qui reste enfermé entre les quatre murs de son bureau, ou de sa chambre, tel une grive en cage. Avec le temps j'ai appris à prendre ces tics comme autant d'invitations cachées et soupçonne ma Maîtresse de l'avoir bien compris. Je traverse donc complètement le mur dont je ne laissais dépasser jusque là qu'un œil discret. C'est une habitude de longue date que d'espionner Integra de la sorte, d'aucun appèleraient sans doute cela du voyeurisme... A raison. Mais ce n'est pas exactement comme si quelqu'un allait prendre le risque de me le signaler, et tant que la seule personne capable de m'en empêcher n'en sait rien, il est hors de question que je me prive d'un des rares plaisir que m'offre cette non-vie.

Ses iris azuréennes se posent un instant sur moi avant de se réfugier pudiquement derrière le long voile doré de ses cils blonds. Mais j'ai eu le temps d'entrapercevoir ses pupilles se dilater. Quelle tristesse de ne plus pouvoir savourer comme avant ses yeux brillants toujours pointés dans ma direction. Aujourd'hui, au milieu des hordes humaines, je dois me contenter d'un regard glacé et professionnel, voir légèrement condescendant... Ca me désole, interdit-on à la reine la compagnie de ses chiens ? Alors pourquoi interdire à la vieille bête que je suis l'attention de sa Maîtresse ? Ce regard éteint est d'une tristesse. Je hais cette paire d'yeux morts, qui ne scintillent guère que lorsque la colère le traverse. Je conspue ce vernis d'indifférence sur son masque de froideur si proche de la destruction qu'Integra s'interdit de m'observer sous peine de le fissurer.

Malgré tout, je sais ce qu'elle craint: La porte pourrait s'ouvrir à tout instant. Alors, sans son masque, les meutes faméliques de chiens enragés se repaitraient impitoyablement de son regard enfiévré, de ses joues rosées et de son souffle court.

Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Je ne hais rien de ce qu'elle fait, c'est eux tous que je honnis.

Je m'approche de son bureau, me penche vers elle, ma nature et mon sexe me permettant des familiarités dont elle ne pourrait rêver faire preuve. Un mince rictus à la fois satisfait et incrédule lui échappe. Mais une fois de plus ses yeux se dérobent vers la porte. Je m'éloigne un peu, notre proximité paraîtrait suspecte:

« -Fatiguée ? Lui dis-je.

-A peine... Soupire-t-elle. Ce qui signifie bien entendu qu'elle est exténuée. Nous regardons tous deux en même temps en direction de la fenêtre: L'aube ne semble pas près d'arriver de le repos salvateur est encore loin.

-Pourtant, en terme d'attaques de goules, ces derniers jours ont été plutôt tranquilles. Je m'ennuierai presque plus que de d'habitude.

-C'est donc l'ennui qui t'as poussé jusqu'ici ? J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant. Il est vrai que ma merveilleuse idole n'a pas le loisir de s'ennuyer: Son bureau est couvert de documents à signer et de paperasse à remplir quelque soit le jour de l'année et ce à n'importe qu'elle heure du jour et de la nuit. Je soupçonne fortement les Chevaliers de l'accabler de documents administratifs à dessein et cela m'agace profondément. Je me suis donc permis de jeter toutes les semaine une partie de ces documents, l'absence de réaction de la part des même qui les demandaient urgemment n'a fait que confirmer mes doutes, et j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que Walter et Integra elle-même m'imitent discrètement. Malgré cela, les piles ne diminuent pas.

-Plus que l'ennui, c'est surtout l'_inaction _qui m'a amené à venir vous voir Sir Hellsing pensant que vous me trouveriez sans doute quelque _activité_... Le coin de ses lèvres se retrousse à peine, tout en faisant mine de se concentrer sur un document quelconque elle me répond, un soupçon de taquinerie dans la voix:

-Il est vrai que tu sembles avoir beaucoup d'énergie à revendre.

-Oui... Malheureusement en l'absence d'un digne partenaire de combat je me rabats vers une interlocutrice de goût histoire d'au moins utiliser ma langue...

-Langue dont tu pourrais d'ailleurs sans doute faire un bien meilleur usage. Répond-elle prestement avant de tirer une bouffée de son cigare, l'air de rien. Je ricane, elle sourit sans me regarder. L'adolescente revêche n'a jamais totalement disparue derrière la façade de fer, mais c'est un secret que je suis le seul à connaître.

-Evidemment... Sitôt que ces doigts passeront un peu moins de temps autour d'un stylo. » De tendres arabesques d'une lourde fumées grises s'échappent de sa bouche, un regard en coin, un sourire à peine dessiné et mon corps se consume de l'intérieur.

Je te hais, soleil brulant et cruel qui pare le monde de couleurs criardes et me harcèle de ton œil unique. Je te honnis, aube misérable incapable de prolonger plus loin la paix nocturne... Mais pour une fois je vous somme de vous hâter, d'apparaître un peu plus vite, car chaque seconde loin de ce corps qui crie son désir en silence me dévore plus encore que les flammes de l'enfer tout entier.

Le temps, malheureusement, reste muet à mes plaintes.

Le temps oui, pas la dernière Hellsing.

Elle appuie d'un doigt impérieux sur le téléphone:

« -Walter ?

-Oui Sir. Répond ce dernier avec son professionnalisme habituel.

-Il n'y a aucune visite de prévue des Chevaliers ou d'Iscariote, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet.

-Et les midians sont assez inactifs ces derniers temps...

-C'est exact.

-Dans ce cas si tu n'y vois pas d'objection, je vais aller me reposer. Je n'ai pas envie que la fatigue se voit sur mon visage, ça ferait trop plaisir à tous ces charognards. »

Ayant reçu l'approbation du vieil homme, elle me lance un rapide et discret sourire avant que ses lèvres ne dessinent en silence « A tout de suite » puis se lève de sa chaise d'un bond, et quitte la pièce d'un pas martial. L'anticipation me fait planer quelques centimètres au dessus du sol tandis que je traverse un à un les murs et les planchers qui me séparent de la couche de ma Maîtresse. Que me demandera-t-elle donc ce soir ? J'en frémis de délice et l'attente est insoutenable.

J'arrive dans sa chambre un peu avant elle et m'assois sur le lit, humant à pleins poumons le parfum de tabac et de miel qui imprègne ses draps. Elle entre à son tour, ferme consciencieusement la porte derrière elle, puis se dirige lentement vers moi. Integra marche avec la même élégance et la même prestance qu'une louve, je parle en connaissance de cause, j'en ai beaucoup côtoyé. Tout en s'avançant, elle ôte une de ses chaussures, puis l'autre, avant de se pencher avec grâce et souplesse pour se défaire de ses chaussettes. Tandis qu'elle s'incline un rideau de mèches blondes tombe de ses épaules et vient couvrir son visage, seulement pour mieux dévoiler le tendre sourire qui l'orne sitôt qu'elle se redresse. Elle appuie un de ses pieds nus contre ma cuisse, me jugeant avec une mimique joueuse du haut de sa pose conquérante. Doucement, avec une maîtrise de danseuse, le coup de pied remonte jusqu'à l'aine frôlant à peine du bout des orteils mon entre-jambe avant d'amorcer une abrupte ascension jusqu'à mon ventre. Elle me pousse de la plante du pied, je me laisse choir avec bonheur contre le matelas, la dévorant des yeux tandis que ses jolies jambes viennent se placer de part et d'autre de mon corps.

Sans me quitter des yeux elle retire sa veste qu'elle jette au loin, défait d'un doigt nonchalant le ruban rouge qui noue le col de sa chemise, puis déboucle sa ceinture avant de l'ôter d'un geste sec. Le bruit du cuir frottant contre le tissu de son pantalon m'arrache des frissons d'anticipation, elle le voit, le sent, et son sourire dominateur se fait plus large encore.

Elle daigne rendre ses lèvres accessibles aux miennes, et sa bouche de chaire contre ma bouche de marbre m'évoque Pygmalion embrassant Galathée. C'est la vie même que nous échangeons en un baiser. Tandis qu'elle m'embrasse et que ses longs doigts graciles déboutonnent ma chemise, je laisse mes propres mains se perdre dans sa chevelure.

Continuez donc de glapir bande de misérables charognes, bâtards faméliques que le nombre a réussis à convaincre de la force. Ici, entre les épais murs de pierre de cette chambre dont la porte est close à double tour, vos aboiements n'ont même plus la force d'un murmure. Vous avez hurlé, vous avez mordu, et constellé de trous l'âme de mon idole mais pourtant ce corps qui vous effraie tant et dont vous désirez si ardemment la perte est encore capable d'aimer. Le désir brille encore par delà le froid glacé de ses yeux de saphir. J'ai jeté vos croix, craché sur vos dieux, et quand je vois ce qu'ils ont fait de vous, je réalise que mon choix était le bon. Mon existence a beau être maudite, jamais aucun de vous ne connaîtra l'extase d'être embrassé par la divinité qu'il révère. Croyez moi qu'en ces instants, pathétiques carcasses vides qui sous prétexte d'avoir une âme vous prenez pour des hommes, je ne vous envie plus en rien.

Ses mains chaudes aux doigts agiles creusent dans ma chaire des sillons de lave en fusions. Je veux à mon tour la toucher, la saisir, mais elle repousse mes mains après les avoir dégantées. Pour le moment, je dois me contenter du simple rôle de spectateur tandis qu'elle ouvre sa propre chemise et joue avec ses cheveux, les ramenant sur sa nuque pour mieux dévoiler sa poitrine et ses épaules qui se dénudent lentement. Je sais qu'elle s'amuse de ma frustration, mais ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire même: accorde moi encore, Integra, ma déesse, le privilège d'être parfois pathétique.

Sa chemise s'ouvre entièrement dévoilant son soutien gorge de dentelle bleu ciel, seule coquetterie que son statut lui permet. J'admire un instant sa poitrine qui se soulève et s'abaisse au rythme de son souffle de plus en plus rapide avant qu'elle ne dégrafe son soutien gorge et trace les contours de mon visage avec. L'odeur de la chaire proche et voluptueuse est une torture que je ne souhaite pas voir s'arrêter. L'inutile morceau de tissu disparaît de mon champ de vision. D'un geste elle déboutonne sa braguette, l'ouvrant sur un sous-vêtement bleu pâle lui aussi orné d'une fine dentelle.

Je n'en peux plus, d'un coup j'inverse nos places, et la voilà dos au lit et moi penché sur elle. Elle déteste cette position, un éclat de pure rage teinté d'un soupçon de crainte traverse son regard. Je vois distinctement la même main qui me caressait quelques secondes plus tôt se diriger vers l'oreiller en dessous duquel se trouve une lame en argent qu'elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à me planter entre les deux yeux. Je l'arrête d'un regard mais reconnais mon erreur: Je reste un vampire et elle une humaine, elle sait combien je suis dangereux et moi combien elle est fragile, je n'aurais pas du la surprendre de la sorte. Je me penche au niveau de son ventre que je couvre de baisers, ce qui la rassure. Son bras se détend comme le reste de son corps, cette position de soumission l'apaise, ne se sentant plus menacée, elle m'adresse un sourire paisible. Tranquillement je fais glisser son pantalon contre ses longues jambes brunes, puis sa culotte, dévoilant à la lumière chaleureuse des lampes sa toison blonde et bouclée. Je l'observe un instant, nue et brûlante de désir jusqu'à la pointe de ses tétons tendus. Ma vénus noire à la lourde poitrine et aux larges hanches, laisses-moi donc t'aimer, idolâtrer, te révérer jusqu'à la jouissance. J'embrasse ses pieds, ses jambes, ses seins, de léger soupirs de plaisir et de frustrations s'échappent chaque fois de sa gorge, et par delà sa peau à la douceur veloutée, je sens pulser à toutes vitesse ses veines gorgées de sang chaud. Je sais ce qu'elle attend avec tant d'impatience, mais outre le seul plaisir de la faire languir, il y a une règle à laquelle je ne puis me soustraire et elle le sait parfaitement.

« -Que désires-tu, Integra ? Je lui demande tout en continuant d'embrasser chaque parcelle de chaire à portée de mes lèvres.

-Tu le sais très bien... Murmure-t-elle, semblant craindre que même ici nous puissions être entendus: L'oubli et l'extase. »

J'acquiesce discrètement, dissimulant au mieux un sourire satisfait, et traçant sur son ventre, du bout de la langue, un chemin de salive sinueux, je descend jusqu'à son pubis. L'évitant soigneusement, j'embrasse son aine et l'intérieur de sa cuisse, lui arrachant des frissons. Une de ses mains agrippe mes cheveux d'agacement: Elle n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on la taquine de la sorte, son statut de leader ne lui a jamais permis d'appréhender pleinement le plaisir que l'on peut tirer de la frustration. Soit...

J'embrasse ses lèvres, chastement d'abord, puis avec plus de passion j'en trace les contours, les lèches la langue bien à plat, me délectant des tressautement de ses hanches tandis qu'elle apprécie les sensations diffuse que je lui procure. Je connais son corps par cœur, quelques rotations, quelques mouvements sinueux, et je la sens perdre pieds. Ses jambes se détendent soudainement, et plus rien ne retient sa voix sensuelle de diva nocturne. Elle miaule, elle crie, tandis que mes lèvres caressent et que ma langue serpentine s'enroule autour de son clitoris, jolie perle rose et gorgée de sang sur laquelle le moindre effleurement déclenche aussitôt une délicieuse mélodie de gémissements divers. La pression, la succion et le frottement correspondants chacun à une note dans la gamme complexe de ses halètements... Je prends bien sûr un malin plaisir à abuser des trois.

La prise de sa main dans mes cheveux se resserre, mon nom s'échappe de sa bouche entrouverte et un incontrôlable frisson me saisit: Ce nom est une malédiction, elle en a fait un sortilège.

Ma langue se dédouble d'elle même, mais c'est à peine si ma déesse le remarque toute submergée qu'elle est par le plaisir. Les deux langues entament contre sa vulve, entre ses lèvres, un ballet qui achève de la noyer sous l'extase. C'est une litanie soupirée de notes aiguës qui accompagne la pénétration de cette autre langue entre ses parois roses et humides. Je sais parfaitement comment la bouger, la tourner, où exactement concentrer mes caresses, faisant mine de l'ignorer uniquement pour sentir la prise de mécontentement se resserrer sur ma tête.

Après plusieurs minutes, je sens les muscles de ma Maîtresse se détendre sous mes doigts et sa voix s'éteindre, remplacée par une respiration légèrement hiératique. Je cesse mes attentions sur son sexe, et me laisse entraîner par sa main qui m'amène, par les cheveux, à sa hauteur:

« -Toujours aussi doué pour me faire oublier les journées désagréables... Susurre t-elle les yeux mi-clos, encore engourdie par le plaisir. Je l'embrasse, et profite quelques instants de l'apaisement total qui règne dans la pièce lorsqu'elle me dit: Je te rends la pareil ?

-Rien ne t'y oblige, surtout si tu veux te reposer...

-Ne te sers pas de mes excuses contre moi, tu veux ? Je ris sous cape.

-Si tu n'y vois pas d'objection... » Bien sûr que non, elle n'y voit pas d'objection, je ne sais que trop bien le plaisir qu'elle prend et la puissance qu'elle ressent lorsqu'elle m'amène jusqu'à l'extase. Je sais que c'est là un de ses moyens de me rappeler son statut. Je la comprends. Je me laisse donc faire tandis que sa silhouette brune se redresse, et s'agenouille au bord du lit, je m'y assois jambe écartées, je n'ai aucune intention de résister...

De quelques gestes habilles, elle me dénude entièrement. Me revient un instant en tête la concentration que cela nécessitait au paravant. Six ans, un clignement d'oeil pour moi, font décidément sur les humains toutes sortes de miracles. Ses lèvres viennent caresser ma verge tendue sur sa longueur, un simple frôlement pour elle, un véritable électrochoc pour moi. Sa bouche brulante contre mes nerfs glacés, m'arrachent un vague grognement, mais mes protestations cessent sitôt que je sens sa langue suivre le tracé de ses lèvres. Integra se joue de moi, laissant sa langue serpenter contre mon membre, titillant de ci de là un point sensible, puis un autre, tout en me fixant de ses yeux brillants de désir et d'amusement. Un râle plus grave s'échappe de ma gorge, et une pointe d'inquiétude transparait sur le visage de mon idole... C'est donc bien une autre bouche qui vient de s'ouvrir au milieu de ma gorge. L'excitation n'a jamais eu des effets très positifs sur la stabilité de mon enveloppe corporelle que ce soit lors des combats ou de nos instants d'intimité. Néanmoins l'habitude vient à bout de tout, et après ce petit temps de surprise, l'héritière Hellsing reprend sa fellation comme si de rien n'était, acceptant enfin de prendre mon sexe en bouche et de me donner ce plaisir que je ne pouvais plus attendre. L'enclave de la chaire chaude, enserrant mon membre me rend fou, tout comme les mouvements de sa langue où les frottement de son palais contre mon gland tandis que ses doigts jouent avec mes bourses.

Je jouis, une de mes mains, j'ai la vague impression qu'il y en a quelques unes en trop, saisi un peu fermement ses cheveux, mais elle ne cille pas. Tout juste déglutit elle calmement, gratifiant mon sexe d'une énième pression électrisante, lorsqu'elle avale ma semence. Une chance que le sang soit le seul fluide qui permette la transformation en vampire...

Je reviens doucement à moi, à ce corps maudit que les attentions de ma Maîtresse m'ont fait quitter un instant. Je replis une paire de bras en trop, clos quelques yeux apparus son mon profil droit et ferme trois bouches chaotiquement dispersées entre ma nuque et mon torse. Elle me regarde faire en silence puis vient se lover contre moi, je m'enroule autour d'elle tant que possible, profitant avec délice de sa chaleur de vivante. Elle s'arrache un instant à mon étreinte, attrapant un cigare dans la table de nuit, qu'elle allume d'un geste désinvolte. La tête contre mon torse elle s'amuse à faire des ronds de fumée, perdue dans ses pensées:

« -Quand je pense que ça fait 6 ans qu'on couche ensemble et que je pourrais être considérée comme aussi vierge qu'une madone je dois t'avouer que ça me laisse pensive... Me dit-elle d'un ton franc avant de pousser un petit rire narquois.

-Félicitons nous simplement que pour l'abruti qui a décidé de la définition de la virginité, la sexualité se limite à mettre une un pénis dans un vagin. Un rire de sale gosse lui échappe avant qu'elle ne tire une nouvelle bouffée de son cigare.

-Je suis heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés, Alucard. » Me dit-elle d'un ton subitement solennelle.

Je me contente de sourire.

Demain, lorsque le soleil se couchera, il faudra à nouveau qu'elle se pare de son costume d'homme et de son masque de fer. Demain, elle cherchera à nouveau des yeux, la peur au ventre, un espion potentiel. Demain, il faudra à nouveau jouer le rôle du leader froid et impitoyable. Mais en cet instant, à l'abris dans cette forteresse de pierre et de draps, une main sur ses hanches lyres, demain me semble si loin...


	3. Born to die

**Disclaimers:** -Cette fanfic contient essentiellement du smut IntegraxVictoria, vous êtes prévenu(e)s.

-Je sais que dans Hellsing Ultimate qui est plus proche du manga Victoria est blonde, mais chut, je la trouve trop belle rousse alors elle est rousse. è3é

* * *

**Born to die**

Son opulente poitrine s'abaissant et se soulevant au rythme soutenu de sa démarche, son bassin ondulant depuis sa taille, dessinant une boucle gracieuse à chacun de ses pas, les lumières des lampes formant des reflets dorés dans sa courte chevelure rousse, la jolie Victoria avançait dans les couloirs d'Hellsing. « Sir Hellsing ? » Appela-t-elle. Sa voix cristalline ricochant contre les dignes et vieilles pierres austères du manoir séculaire, elle ouvrit la porte du bureau de l'héritière:

«-Vous m'avez demandé ?

-Oui, j'ai bien appelé Walter, mais le pauvre homme devient un peu sourd avec l'âge et je crains qu'il ne m'ai pas entendu... Porte-lui ce document, veux-tu ? Il faut qu'il le poste rapidement.

-Sir, yes, sir. » Accepta la docile créature avec entrain, prenant le document avant de repartir à nouveau en trottant.

Des documents ? La belle excuse. Integra n'avait en réalité même pas murmuré le nom de son majordome, et cette feuille de papier n'était guère plus urgente que ses consoeurs qui s'accumulaient en monticules instables sur son bureau. Mais il s'agissait là d'un bon moyen de profiter de la plastique de sa nouvelle recrue délicieusement mise en valeur par l'uniforme outrageusement court et moulant de l'organisation. La simple vue suffisait à la dernière Hellsing tant l'objet de son attention était parfait sous tous rapports. Ses grands yeux rouges pleins d'étincelles ; ses jolies petites dents rondes dont on peinait à croire qu'elles étaient capables de mordre, sans commune mesure avec les crocs acérés de son maître ; sa courte crinière rousse qui donnait à son visage un éclat de vitalité et d'innocence pure ; sans oublier, bien sur, l'étourdissant jeu de courbes de son corps, d'une telle perfection qu'il aurait poussé Vénus au suicide... Chaque fois qu'Integra posait ses yeux sur elle, il lui semblait voler discrètement un peu de génie à la trame de l'univers.

Or tout cela, Alucard le savait très bien:

« -La crédulité de cette gamine est une bénédiction... Railla-t-il sa Maîtresse tout en traversant le mur. Cette dernière bondit sur son siège, et paniqua un instant, tentant de dissimuler les preuves de son vice avant de réaliser qu'il n'y en avait aucune. Ce serait moi j'aurais mis, quoi... Une semaine ? Avant de réaliser que je me trouvais beaucoup trop souvent dans ton champ de vision... Ainsi que les regards par dessous... Et les petits sourires en coin...

-Ca se voit tant que ça ? Commença à s'inquiéter Integra. Elle ne pouvait s'adonner à cet innocent loisir que si sa servante ne le remarquait pas, et surtout, si personne d'autre ne s'en rendait compte. D'une part car en tant que femme la métisse comprenait très bien le pénible d'une telle situation et d'autre part parce qu'elle risquait sa place si jamais quiconque avait vent de ce petit manège.

-Détendez-vous, Sir... La rassura Alucard tout en s'approchant du bureau, changeant son apparence à chaque pas pour celle d'une plantureuse beauté à la peau pâle et aux cheveux jais. Il n'y a guère que moi qui ai pu m'en apercevoir. Poursuivit-elle d'une voix suave qui fit frissonner son idole.

-Tant mieux. Soupira-t-elle. Elle aurait aimé discourir un peu plus longuement sur la femme-flic, mais impossible de savoir si derrière la porte ne se trouvait pas un des mercenaires de Pip un peu trop curieux.

-Si nous parlons à voix basse, lui murmura cependant le nosferatu en s'asseyant sur le rebord du bureau, on ne nous entendra pas de l'extérieur...

-Merci. Murmura la blonde.

-Pour le conseil ?

-Surtout pour avoir amené Victoria dans l'organisation. C'est une bouffée d'air frais que je n'espérais plus... Et puis sans elle, je ne sais pas où nous en serions aujourd'hui. Revint en un flash dans la mémoire de l'héritière l'image d'un révolver chargé, pointé sur le front de ce qui avait été un valeureux soldat. La nausée la prit à la gorge comme un chien enragé.

-De rien. Ceci dit, je l'aurais ramené même si elle n'avait pas été à ton goût. La couleur que prirent les joues de la métisse, subitement tirée de son morbide souvenir, arrachèrent au vampire un rire discret:

-Ca va pas non ! C'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! S'écria-t-elle sans trop hausser le ton non plus. C'est juste qu'au milieu de tous ces pseudo mâles dominant, un peu de présence féminine n'est pas déplaisant... A cette remarque, Alucard fit la moue. Perturbée, l'héritière Hellsing attrapa un cigare qu'elle alluma nerveusement: C'est étrange de te dire ça sous cette apparence, mais tu vois où je veux en venir.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit la brune d'un ton affecté: Après tout je ne suis jamais qu'un ersatz de femme... Et d'être humain par ailleurs. La blonde se sentit soudain prise de remords, elle voulu s'excuser, mais en relevant la tête elle vit le sourire moqueur qui barrait le visage du No Life King et se ravisa aussitôt.

-Si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de te moquer de moi, je te serais gré de le faire ailleurs. J'ai du travail, et puis avec ce qui s'est produit récemment, j'ai aussi pas mal de recherches à faire. La gracieuse silhouette du vampire se pencha vers son idole, sa longue chevelure d'encre glissant le long de son buste:

-Justement, peut-être devrais-tu songer à te détendre un peu... »

A cet instant, l'on entendit toquer à la porte. Alucard recula d'un bond, reprenant l'apparence qu'on lui connaissait, et Integra manqua d'écraser son cigare par réflexe. Walter, arborant son air digne de vieux gentleman anglais, entra dans la pièce:

« -Sir, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais il s'agit de notre nouvelle recrue, Mlle Seras, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas vraiment dans les meilleures dispositions et il me semblait important de vous en avertir...

-Ah ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

-Oui, depuis qu'elle est arrivée elle n'a pas touché une seule fois à ses poches de sang et a demandé à ce qu'on lui serve de la nourriture humaine. Je vous avoue que son comportement m'inquiète. Entendant cela, Alucard émit d'abord un faible feulement réprobateur, puis il sembla réaliser quelque chose et un immense sourire vint s'accrocher à sa face de marbre.

-Bien, lui répondit la métisse: Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, merci Walter. »

Le majordome prit congé, retournant aux recherches qui lui avaient été assignées:

« -Alucard, tu devrais aller la voir, c'est toi qui l'a transformé après tout.

-Justement, à ce sujet, je me disais qu'il serait peut-être préférable que TU ailles la « voir ». Malgré son apparente vitalité elle doit être épuisée et affamée, et s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle même le vampire le plus retord ne peut résister... Dit-il tout en se penchant dangereusement vers la nuque de sa Maîtresse dont il s'était rapproché: C'est le sang d'une vierge. » Conclut-il en traçant, de ses lèvres le contour de l'artère avec une précision chirurgicale. Integra repoussa calmement son esclave du dos de la main sur sa mâchoire. C'était la manière la plus douce qu'elle avait de repousser le nosferatu, et qui était généralement synonyme d'accord tacite entre les deux individus. La jeune femme se leva, confirmant le ressenti du monstre, et partit en direction de la chambre de la fliquette. En chemin toutes sortes de pensées et d'émotions la traversaient au delà de son visage impassible. Avec quelle intention partait-elle ? Veiller sur la santé d'une employée ? S'en faire une amie ? L'embrasser ? Coucher avec ? Comment devrait-elle se comporter lorsqu'elles seraient l'une en face de l'autre ? Avait-elle seulement une chance comme l'avait lourdement sous-entendu Alucard, ou ce dernier lui avait-il encore fait un de ces tours dont-il avait le secret ? C'est qu'autant lorsque Integra était mal dans sa peau sa compagnie était un vrai plaisir, autant sitôt qu'elle se sentait mieux, et assumait de fait ses responsabilités, le vieux démon retrouvait toute sa malice et elle était la première à en faire les frais. De toute façon, quand bien même ce serait le cas comment devrait-elle s'y prendre pour la séduire ? La toucher ? Elle connaissait quasiment tous les corps d'Alucard par cœur, mais jamais elle n'avait approché celui d'une autre femme qu'elle, et encore moins d'une autre vampire, la raison la plus élémentaire l'en empêchait... Enfin, en temps normal. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, l'héritière prit un profonde inspiration, tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa main qui s'était mise à trembler légèrement d'anxiété, puis poussa la porte d'un geste... Oubliant complètement de frapper tant elle était accaparée par ses pensées.

Le spectacle qui l'attendait était désolant. Victoria, entourées d'inutiles victuailles, une main crispée sur un bol de soupe et l'autre sur une petite cuillère, tentait d'avaler en grimaçant une gorgée du velouté préparé avec soin par Walter. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont Alucard acceptait de parler, mais pour avoir lu beaucoup de livres sur le sujet, Integra avait une idée assez précise de ce que c'était pour un midian d'ingurgiter autre chose que du sang humain. Petite, les descriptions détaillées de la douleur qui suivait terrifiaient la métisse: Imaginer son jus d'orange favoris se transformer en vase au contact de ses lèvres, ou le roast-beef fondant prendre la consistance du gravier dans sa gorge lui déclenchait des sueurs froides. Jusqu'au jour où elle avait brutalement compris ce que c'était de sentir tout son corps rejeter jusqu'au dernier atome de ce qu'elle tentait vainement d'ingurgiter. Aussi ne put-elle s'empêcher de se retrouver dans la femme-flic lorsqu'elle la vit porter sa main à ses lèvres, réprimant un haut le cœur.

« -Ca fait mal ? Demanda-elle tout en avançant vers la table. Victoria se tourna vers elle, pivoine, telle une enfant surprise en pleine bêtise. C'est normal. Poursuivit-elle, peut-être en partie à l'intention de ce souvenir d'elle même qu'elle avait vu se dessiner un instant en filigrane sur la silhouette de la jeune vampire. Elle lança sur la table une pochette de sang qu'elle avait toujours sur elle. Cela sembla surprendre la rouquine: Walter m'a fait part de tes problèmes... Pourquoi ne bois-tu pas de sang ? Tu n'est plus une humaine, Seras. Tu es une vampire désormais.

Que tu le veuilles ou non... » Pensa-t-elle.

Penaude, la femme-flic tenta de se justifier, mais elle ne parvenait pas à formuler ce qu'elle ressentait. Tout était flou et incohérent dans sa tête, et le peu qu'elle jugeait exprimable lui semblait totalement ridicule. La soif d'aidant pas, ne demeurait plus qu'une détresse immense qui se lisait sur tout son visage. Une détresse que l'héritière Hellsing ne comprenait que trop bien. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers le couteau aiguisé qui trônait sur la table, et sans même prendre le temps de se déganter, s'ouvrit un doigt d'un geste sec. « Sir ! » S'exclama Victoria en se redressant paniquée à la vue du liquide. Ignorant sa surprise, la métisse tendit la main ensanglantée vers les lèvres délicates et rosées de la jeune vampire. S'écoulèrent quelques secondes de flottement dans un silence empli d'incompréhension. Victoria n'arrivait décidément pas à se rendre à l'évidence de ce que venait de faire l'héritière Hellsing pour elle...

« -Je me suis coupée. A cette allure ça va s'infecter... A moins que tu ne le lèche. Ces dernières paroles étaient bien plus appuyées qu'Integra ne l'aurait voulu, mais sa voix l'avait trahi.

-Mais... Je... Bégaya la rouquine troublée tout à la fois par l'idée de boire du sang humain pour la première fois et le ton soudainement très équivoque de sa supérieure. En bon leader, l'autre jeune femme remarqua surtout que, comme l'en avait averti son vassal, la fliquette semblait à bout de force et affamée.

-Lèche ! C'est un ordre. Insista-t-elle donc. Dans ces moments là, l'argument d'autorité était encore le pus efficace. N'oublie pas que tu me dois obéissance, femme-flic. »

Les iris écarlates de la jeune vampire passèrent un instant du visage de sa Maîtresse à la main ensanglanté sans parvenir à se fixer sur l'un ou l'autre. Une part d'elle même refusait toujours de céder, mais s'il y avait bien une chose que ses années dans la police lui avaient apprises, c'était de toujours obéir à l'ordre direct d'un supérieur. Et quand bien même elle aurait pu s'autoriser le luxe de refuser, une force infiniment plus profonde et obscure la poussait vers le liquide vermillon. Une force contre laquelle la petite Victoria avait autant de poids qu'un haricot contre l'attraction terrestre. Elle se sentit perdre le contrôle, cette soif dévorante qu'elle était jusque là parvenue à réprimer vint l'envahir toute entière, et comme prise d'une forte fièvre, tremblante, elle s'approcha du sang offert. Jamais elle n'avait autant désiré quelque chose de toute sa vie que ce qui s'écoulait de cette plaie, maculant le tissu blanc. Si elle avait encore eu un cœur, il aurait cogné jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses tympans. Si elle avait encore eu un souffle, il se serait raréfié jusqu'à l'asphyxie. Mais elle avait une peau et des muscles en revanche, et ils tremblaient d'anticipation. Lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec le cruor, un arc électrique de pur plaisir la traversa toute entière, et elle poussa un gémissement pathétique tout en pinçant le doigt écorché entre ses lèvres. Chaque goutte du précieux liquide qui entrait en contact avec ses papilles lui déclenchait d'incontrôlables frissons qui partaient de sa bouches puis traversaient chaque partie de son corps jusqu'au bout de ses doigts de pieds. Jamais elle n'avait consommé quoi que ce soit qui soit aussi bon et qui la fasse se sentir aussi bien.

« Prend garde à ne pas me mordre. » Jugea bon de lui rappeler Integra en observant la rouquine qui semblait avoir perdu toute pudeur et émettait un son grave proche du ronronnement en suçotant son doigt avec délectation. Pour autant, la métisse était fascinée par le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur Victoria en cet instant précis, et sur les vampires en général. Voir la jeune femme ainsi à sa merci, engourdie et tremblante, ses lèvres suçant son doigt excitait la métisse au plus haut point, et c'est avec grand peine qu'elle réprimait un sourire déviant qui aurait risqué de fissurer son apparence de leader exemplaire.

C'est à ce moment là que la draculina réalisa quelque chose. Cette chaleur et ce plaisir qu'elle ressentait ne venaient pas que du sang lui-même, bien que son corps soit satisfait d'obtenir enfin ce qu'il avait si longtemps réclamé, non, le sang semblait chargé de ce que la jeune femme était en train d'identifier petit à petit comme du désir. Comprenant cela, Victoria prit soudain conscience de son propre corps, comme si on venait d'allumer un interrupteur. Les joues cramoisie, elle leva les yeux en direction de sa Maîtresse qui, surprise d'être soudainement observée, se mit elle aussi à rougir légèrement.

Au même moment les deux femmes comprirent précisément ce qui était en train de se produire. Le sang étant le symbole même de la vie, la forme physique de l'âme, dés lors, le désir qu'éprouvait Integra à l'encontre de Victoria s'était tout naturellement transmis par son intermédiaire, si bien que dorénavant Victoria savait et Integra savait qu'elle savait...

L'héritière retira prestement son doigt d'entre les lèvres de son esclave et dit, cachant son embarras derrière un sourire narquois: «

-Du sang de vierge garanti 100%. Alors femme-flic, ça t'a fait du bien ? Question rhétorique, le visage de la jeune femme avait retrouvé les couleurs du printemps.

-Oui... Je... Pa... Pardon.» Répondit la rouquine troublée qui ne savait pas très bien si elle s'excusait d'avoir obligé Integra à se blesser, d'avoir cédé à la soif qui lui la rongeait, ou d'avoir eu un accès aussi direct aux pensées intimes de sa supérieure.

La métisse se retourna prestement, s'apprêtant à partir tout en avertissant sa soldate de la perte de contact avec le porte avion Eagle. Avec tout cela, Integra en aurait presque oublié qu'elle était en guerre. Alucard avait décidément un talent inné pour la déconcentrer. Mais alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce, elle sentit une poigne de fer saisir son bras. Elle se tourna, légèrement gênée par la force de la pression sur son membre, mais ses craintes s'envolèrent sitôt qu'elle vit l'expression embarrassée de la jeune vampire, aux yeux brillants qui peinaient à regarder la métisse en face, et aux joues rouges jusqu'aux oreilles:

« Ne... Ne voudriez vous pas... Rester un peu plus longtemps ? » Demanda-t-elle.

A dire vrai, Victoria elle-même ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle espérait en tentant de retenir Lady Hellsing de la sorte, mais ce qui venait de se produire lui avait donné un sentiment de proximité avec l'héritière. Or la chaleur humaine lui manquait plus que jamais alors qu'elle se sentait chaque jour sombrer un peu plus dans un monde de mort et de désolation.

Integra s'arrêta tout net, plaisamment surprise, laissant à la soldate le temps de défaire sa prise avant de s'approcher d'elle et de la prendre dans ses bras. Le corps de la rouquine était aussi froid qu'elle s'y attendait, comme si l'on avait laissé la fliquette sous la neige des heures durant. Entre ses bras elle paraissait si fragile, et la fraicheur de son corps ne faisait qu'accentuer ce sentiment de faiblesse. Integra resserra son étreinte, posant sa tête contre ses cheveux fauves, les yeux mi-clos. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien la détresse et la solitude que ressentait la jeune vampire. Etre catapultée du jour au lendemain dans un monde dont elle n'aurait même pas soupçonné l'existence la veille, voir son corps changer drastiquement, devoir renoncer à tout ce qu'elle aimait avant, étaient autant de traumatismes qu'elle avait expérimenté à une moindre échelle. Elle la serra plus fort, sentant la draculina trembler dans ses bras. Lorsque tout cela c'était produit, la dernière Hellsing avait eu la chance d'avoir Alucard et Walter à ses côté, mais la femme-flic, elle, n'avait personne sur l'épaule de qui pleurer. Son Maître se montrait volontairement froid avec elle, sans doute pour la préparer à la dure réalité de sa nouvelle existence, et Integra elle même ne pouvait se permettre de faire preuve de tendresse en public. Mais la métisse, savait, qu'au fond, personne ne pouvait surmonter une pareille épreuve sans soutien.

La tête posée contre la poitrine chaude de sa Maîtresse, Victoria écoutait son cœur battre à un rythme étrange, et ses poumons se remplir et se vider en de profondes inspirations et expirations. Les bras de la jeune femme autour de son corps étaient chaud, de ses vêtement émanait un lourd parfum de cigarette, de musc, et une autre odeur, son odeur, qui ne lui évoquait rien de connu, mais la poussait à se rapprocher toujours plus. Il y a quelques semaines encore elle aussi avait un cœur qui battait, des poumons où passait de l'air, et cette délicieuse chaleur qui l'enivrait, mais aujourd'hui il ne lui restait plus rien de tout cela, et elle sentait chaque jour son humanité lui échapper un peu plus. Elle se mit à trembler, l'étreinte de la métisse se resserra:

« -J'ai peur... Murmura-t-elle. En blottissant son visage contre ses trapèzes. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi-même. Je pensais qu'en devenant un vampire rien ne changerait vraiment, que je serais toujours Victoria... Mais ce que j'ai toujours cru être moi est en train de disparaître, de s'écouler comme de l'eau entre mes doigts. C'est que malgré l'admiration qu'elle portait à Alucard, son Maître, la rouquine ne désirait pas lui ressembler, quelque chose au fond de son regard la terrifiait jusqu'à la moelle des os: Que suis-je en train de devenir ?

-Un monstre. Lui répondit Integra. C'est le choix que tu as fait, tu dois maintenant en accepter les conséquences, en refusant de boire du sang tu ne fais que retarder l'échéance et rester dans une indécision qui ne te fera que plus souffrir. Et puis si ton humanité est tout ce qui te définissait, alors cela vaut-il vraiment la peine de regretter une vie pareille ? Ne crois-tu pas êtres un peu plus que cela ? De même qu'il y a une multitude d'humain, il y a une multitude de monstres. Tu ne seras jamais comme les vampires que tu tues, ou même comme Alucard, bien que vous partagiez le même sang. Tu es toi, Seras, aussi bien lorsque tu chouines que lorsque tu massacres impitoyablement des goules: Et tu es fantastique, sois-en sûre. » Entendre cela sembla réconforter la vampire qui pensa en son fort intérieur que pour être capable de la motiver autant, Integra était vraiment un leader d'exception. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une des mains de l'héritière, qui jusque là était posée dans son dos, dégager son front de quelques mèches de cheveux pour que ses lèvres pulpeuses puissent s'y poser en un tendre baiser. A ce contact, la draculina rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Mais... Mai, mai... Maîtresse... Bégaya-t-elle sous le coup de l'émotion. Voyant cela, la dite pensa qu'Alucard s'était probablement trompé et que Victoria devait juste avoir besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Néanmoins, satisfaite d'avoir pu remplir ce rôle, la jeune femme se dit qu'il était temps de partir:

-Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, Seras, partir me semble plus sa...

-Maître ne risque t'il pas d'être jaloux ? Termina Victoria. Cette fois c'est Integra qui rougit jusqu'aux épaules:

-De la part de quelqu'un qui a eu trois épouses en même temps ce serait quand même un comble !

-Quoi ?! »

Un ange passa.

Puis les deux jeunes femmes partirent dans un incontrôlable fou rire:

« -D'abord, comment sais-tu quoi que ce soit de mes liens avec Alucard ? Demanda Integra lorsqu'elle eu reprit ses esprits.

-J'ai bu votre sang... Et celui de mon Maître. En plus vous portez son odeur et lui la votre. Pour les humains c'est indécelable, mais pour moi c'est difficile à ignorer. Et puis vos interactions sont assez étrange quand on vous connait un peu. Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous envoyer des piques et vous passez votre temps à l'éviter, pourtant à chaque fois que je viens vous voir il est là ou dans les parages.

-Et lui qui te trouvait naïve...

-J'ai été dans la police tout de même. Ceci dit je ne peux que deviner que vous êtes en couple... En entendant ce mot, la métisse manqua de nier par réflexe, finalement elle se contenta de répondre:

-Je crains que ce ne soit un peu plus compliqué que ça.

-Ca a l'air. » Lui répondit la rouquine en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Etre ainsi observée rappela à Integra la première raison de sa venue. Victoria était vraiment magnifique. Ses jolis yeux écarlates brillants ainsi que sa peau de porcelaine rehaussée d'une pointe de rouge au joues et de roses aux lèvres l'attirait irrépressiblement. Elle se pencha vers elle, mais c'est la vampire elle-même qui acheva de réduire la distance qui les séparait et embrassa sa supérieure. Un baiser d'abord très chaste et délicat, sa langue serpentine passant timidement la barrière des lèvres de la blonde et peinant à trouver sa consoeur. Mais sitôt qu'elle se sentit un peu plus à l'aise, la draculina se montra sous un jour très différent. Elle attrapa soudainement la taille de l'héritière, collant leurs corps émoustillés l'un à l'autre, et prit d'assaut la bouche offerte. Integra se laissa faire, répondant au contact par le contact.

Les mains de l'héritière se mirent à caresser avec empressement le dos de de Victoria, à travers le tissu de son uniforme, explorant ses trapèzes et ses hanches ses doigts glissant contre ses jolies fesses rebondies. Pendant ce temps, la rouquine s'évertuait elle même à contourner les barrières de tissus qui la séparaient de la peau chaude à l'odeur si envoutante de l'humaine. L'excitation réveillant soudain ses aptitudes de vampires, elle tira avec une vitesse effrayante sur le ruban rouge autour du cou de sa maîtresse, le dénouant d'un geste, et ôta les boutons de sa veste tout aussi rapidement et aisément. Bientôt la veste olive disparut quelque part dans un coin de la chambre, rejoint rapidement par la chemise de la métisse. En un instant, sans rompre le baiser, et sans cesser de la caresser, Victoria la souleva de terre, et la plaqua contre un mur, plaçant ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps, et venant délibérément s'appuyer contre son bassin. Eloignant un bref instant une de ses mains des cuisses de la jeune femme, qu'elle maintenait volontairement ouvertes et à une hauteur confortable, elle dégrafa son soutien gorge beige, dévoilant la généreuse poitrine brune d'Integra. S'appuyant toujours plus contre sa partenaire, elle vint embrasser ses seins avec un empressement bestial... Avant de sentir sa tête soudainement tirée vers l'arrière:

« Seras ! Grogna la dernière Hellsing. Doucement. » Lui intima-elle comme à un chien de garde.

Entendant cela la rouquine, devint un peu moins agressive. Elle porta sa compagne jusqu'au lit, avec une facilité toute vampirique et l'y allongea précautionneusement. Integra se laissa faire avec joie posant ses lunettes sur la table de nuit pendant que la draculina s'évertuait à défaire sa ceinture. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'en petite culotte, elle profita de la temporaire tranquillité de Victoria pour reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur la situation. A son tour elle dénuda la jeune femme, tout en suçotant chaque centimètre de peau d'albâtre qui s'offrait à elle. Glissant une main sous l'uniforme qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, elle vint masser sa poitrine, en appréciant la forme de la paume avant d'en titiller les tétons du bout des doigts, les caressant, les pinçant ce qui déclenchait chez sa virginale compagne d'adorables couinements. Tout en mordillant tendrement ses lobes d'oreilles, elle en profita pour retirer ce soutien gorge décidément en trop, caressant tendrement le buste blanc. Achevant de se débarrasser du haut encombrant, la dernière Hellsing changea de position pour s'en prendre ensuite à la jupe de l'uniforme.

« -Mais... Maîtresse, n'êtes-vous pas censée rester vierge ? Bredouilla la fliquette. La blonde émit un petit ricanement narquois tout la défaisant d'un de ses bas avec les dents.

-Ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour ça. La définition de la dite virginité est tellement étroite que je pourrais te prendre dans tous les sens et être aussi vierge qu'au premier jour.

-Vous auriez pu le dire autrement... Geignit la rouquine, aussi rouge d'une cerise.

-J'aurais pu. » Lui répondit la dernière Hellsing tout en la débarrassant enfin de sa jupe.

Se faisant, elle remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine froide mais douce et moelleuse, l'embrassant, la caressant avant d'en lécher les extrémités rosées avec délice.

Rouge d'une oreille à l'autre de gêne et de plaisir mêlé, Victoria se couvrait le visage de ses mains, écartant juste assez les doigts pour ne rien manquer des jolies lèvres brunes suçotant ses seins, et de ces superbes yeux bleus scintillant dans sa direction. Tout juste put-elle retenir un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit une main se glisser entre ses cuisses, caressant l'aine sur toute sa longueur avant de se poser contre sa culotte et d'y concentrer ses attentions. Les doigts de son amante massant, d'abord doucement, sa vulve à travers le fin tissu. Appréciant le contact, la jeune femme écarta un peu plus les cuisses, laissant une plus ample liberté de mouvement à sa compagne, qui ne manqua pas d'en profiter. Son pouce jouant avec le clitoris tandis que ses autres doigts venaient se glisser entre ses lèvres humides, Integra se délectait des petits couinements que poussait la draculina, sa bouche entrouverte dévoilant ses crocs. Le frottement du tissu contre son sexe et de sa langue contre ses tétons excitaient la virginale policière mais la frustraient tout autant, elle désirait un contact plus direct. Heureusement c'est ce moment que choisit sa partenaire pour ôter le dernier de ses vêtements.

Integra se redressa pour observer un instant la jeune vampire, parfaitement nue et tremblante d'excitation, elle sourit, puis vint tendrement embrasser, son pubis roux. Un arc électrique traversa le corps de Victoria. Elle se sentit fondre entre les doigts de la métisse, entre ses doigts et entre ses lèvres, surtout. Lorsque celle-ci releva les yeux vers son visage pour lui demander si elle pouvait continuer la rouquine ne lui laissa même pas le temps de poser sa question:

« Oui ! » S'écria-t-elle avec empressement.

L'héritière sourit, elle embrassa à nouveau son pubis, ses lèvres, puis lécha son sexe offert et humide. La vampire poussa un soupir de pur aise, une de ses mains vint se perdre dans la longue chevelure blonde de sa Maîtresse, tandis que l'autre gisait, désarticulée, près de sa tête. La sensation nouvelle de cette langue chaude et humide contre sa vulve la rendait folle de plaisir comme de désir. Ses mouvements, les caresses, contre ses lèvres, entre ses lèvres et contre son clitoris la faisaient se sentir si bien, si chaude, si tremblante, si vivante qu'il lui semblait que son cœur s'était subitement remit à battre. Mais là encore, une nécessité plus profonde et impérieuse l'étreignait, ses cuisses tremblaient légèrement, elle se sentait si humide, elle désirait plus:

« Maîtresse... Miaula-t-elle. Cela n'arrêta pas les attentions d'Integra sur son entre-jambe qui releva tout juste les yeux pour la gratifier d'un regard obscène. P... Prenez-moi ! » Geignit-elle.

Integra n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui dise deux fois.

Elle inséra subitement deux doigts entre les cuisses de la rouquine. Le corps de cette dernière s'arqua aussitôt, et elle poussa une sorte de rugissement aigüe. Surprise, la métisse n'osa plus bouger, mais le grognement de frustration qui accompagna son immobilité la convainquit de continuer. Lentement d'abord, elle imprima à ses doigts un mouvement de va et vient, usant de son pouce pour continuer à stimuler l'extérieur du sexe luisant de cyprine de sa partenaire. Chaque allez et venu arrachant à la rouquine un gémissement si fort et suggestif, que la dernière Hellsing avait l'impression d'être physiquement caressée par sa voix. Guidée par sa libido et les délicieuses réactions de sa partenaire, Integra accéléra le rythme de la pénétration. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, les hanches de la soldate bougeaient en rythme avec ses doigts, tentant de s'y empaler, et les parois humides, et rosées de son sexe se resserraient autour des phalanges de la métisse. La tête sur le côté, les pupilles rétractées et les crocs saillants, gueule ouverte, langue pendante, son apparence ne laissait plus aucun doute possible sur sa nature, et les halètements inhumains qui s'échappaient de sa gorge encore moins. La dernière Hellsing n'aurait jamais cru voir ça un jour, mais il existait de toute évidence quelqu'un de plus sauvage au lit que le No Life King... Grisée par cette perspective, l'héritière se prit au jeux, observant les réaction de la suceuse de sang lorsqu'elle tournait ses doigts ou les mouvaient en ciseaux, écartant un peu plus encore l'entrée de chaire dans de charmants petits bruits mouillés couverts par la voix de la rouquine.

Les pensées de Victoria étaient un tourbillon confus et incohérent. Son esprit ne parvenant à se focaliser que sur ces doigts qui se mouvaient en elle, et sur cette bouche délicieusement chaude qui venait de se poser contre un de ses tétons, le suçant avec délectation. Le plaisir qu'elle ressentait pour la première fois la traversait par vagues puissantes. Jusqu'à ce que tout son corps soit comme parcouru par une lame de fond, faisant se tendre chacun de ses muscles. Elle entendit un cri plus fort que les autres s'échapper de sa gorge, avant de se détendre totalement, submergée par le plaisir.

Integra se pencha sur elle et embrassa délicatement sa joue avant de retirer ses doigts de son sexe moite et encore tremblant de l'orgasme fulgurant qu'elle venait de ressentir: Ils étaient couverts de sang. La métisse partit chercher un mouchoir dans la poche de son pantalon et s'essuya précautionneusement les mains.

« Ca t'a plu, Seras ? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle revint aux côtés de la soldate. La concernée ne répondit pas tout de suite, émergeant lentement de l'état second dans lequel le sexe l'avait plongé. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle approuva d'un signe de tête, puis se redressa d'un bond et enlaça la métisse, l'embrassant fougueusement. Saisissant un de ses seins à pleine mains, elle s'apprêtait à l'allonger et à la toucher à son tour lorsque:

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. L'arrêta nette sa partenaire: Vu ton état tu risquerais de me faire mal, me dépuceler pour de bon, ou pire: Me mordre. »

Victoria ne comprit pas bien de quoi voulait parler la blonde, mais se contenta de pousser, entre ses dents serrés, un soupire de dépit et de frustration.

« Crois moi, si tu te voyais dans un miroir tu te ferais peur. » Insista Integra.

Les yeux écarlates aux pupilles reptiliennes, les ongles griffus et les crocs acérés de la fliquette couplés à ses réactions un petit peu plus tôt ne laissaient aucun doute sur son incapacité à se contrôler. Integra avait certes l'habitude de jouer avec le feu, mais elle savait aussi quand s'arrêter. Elle se contenta donc de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras le temps qu'elle se calme.

Au bout de quelques instant, celle-ci semblait avoir retrouvé son état normal, et son visage devint subitement pivoine en repensant à son absence totale de pudeur un peu plus tôt. Pour dissiper sa gêne elle demanda avec empressement:

« -Mais... Maîtresse... Alucard est un homme, comment se fait-il que... ? Enfin... Bredouilla-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas lesbienne, mais bisexuelle... Semble-t-il. Du reste Alucard a beau être né homme il possède de très nombreuses apparences, dont beaucoup de féminines.

-Ah bon ? Quand on le voit comme ça, on ne dirait pas...

-C'est vrai qu'étant plus pris au sérieux sous son apparence masculine il n'en change pas beaucoup en ce moment, mais lorsque j'étais plus jeune, c'était très fréquent. Comme cette fois où, lors d'une réunion des Chevaliers en présence de la Reine, il est venu nous servir du thé sous une apparence de jeune fille déguisée en soubrette... A la Reine et moi, uniquement. Les chevaliers étaient verts de rage et rouge de gêne, j'en ai reparlé récemment à sa Majesté, elle en rit encore. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire, Integra en se rappelant la scène, et Victoria seulement en l'imaginant. Mais décidément Victoria, tu es pleine de surprises, je ne pensais pas t'intéresser le moins du monde...

-Je vois mal qui ne le serais pas Sir, vous êtes très séduisante. Minauda-t-elle. C'est plutôt que je vous ai plu, qui me surprend.

-Seras... Tu pourrais coucher avec n'importe qui juste en claquant des doigts. Il suffit de voir comment Pip te tourne autour... A l'évocation de ce nom, Victoria redevint soudainement rouge comme une pomme mûre.

-V... Vous exagérez Maîtresse... M... Monsieur Bernardotte ne fait ça q... Que pour impressionner ses soldats... Après tout je suis une vampire. Un long et étrange silence prit soudain place avant qu'Integra ne déclare

-Comme si cela avait déjà arrêté qui que ce soit. »

Et toutes deux rirent à nouveau.

…

Alucard traversa le mur du bureau d'Integra un large sourire légèrement lubrique aux lèvres. Si la plus élémentaire politesse l'avait empêché de jeter un œil, fut-il d'une infinie discrétion, dans la chambre de la fliquette durant les ébats des deux jeunes femmes, il n'avait pas eu à tendre beaucoup l'oreille pour profiter des mélodieux gémissements de la rouquine. A n'en pas douter, son idole avait passé un bon moment et elle l'en remercierait en privé, le gratifiant peut-être de quelques croustillants détails sur son aventure...

Pourtant, lorsque le nosferatu entra, la dernière Hellsing ne semblait guère en joie.

Aussi silencieuse qu'une pierre, un verre (apparemment pas le premier) de whisky dans une main, un cigare dans l'autre, elle contemplait les signes avant coureurs de l'aube d'un regard vide.

« -Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, Maîtresse ? Lui demanda le vampire, surpris. Celle-ci lui fit un regard en coin, puis soupira bruyamment.

-Si, si. Répondit-elle laconiquement avant de tirer une bouffée de son cigare.

-Vous n'avez pourtant pas l'air satisfaite... Lui fit remarquer le suceur de sang.

-J'imagine que je ne suis pas faite pour ce genre d'aventure. Le No Life King la dévisagea un instant puis sembla soudain comprendre:

-Oh... Il s'agit de Pip, n'est-ce pas ? La blonde ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d'avaler une gorgée d'alcool. Il baissa d'un ton: Je suis surpris que tu ne l'ais pas remarqué avant, je pensais sincèrement que tu y allais en connaissance de cause.

-Et moi que c'était à sens unique. Répondit la jeune femme elle aussi à voix basse: Je ne lui en veut pas, c'est juste que... Je n'ai pas l'habitude, disons. Elle finit son verre. Au final, ce sera toujours toi et moi contre le reste du monde, pas vrai ? Dit-elle en s'en resservant un nouveau. La voyant faire, Alucard sortit une poche de sang qu'il perça avec adresse. Ca n'en reste pas moins une sympathique soirée. Conclut-elle un vague sourire aux lèvres. Elle leva son verre et le fit toucher la poche de sang d'Alucard en imitant le bruit de verres s'entrechoquant avec la bouche. A nous deux et aux soirées sympathiques. » Murmura-t-elle, et tous deux burent leur boisson d'un trait.


	4. Young and beautiful

**Disclaimers:** -Beaucoup de angst et un petit peu de smut hétéro. U_U

-** /!\ ENORME SPOILER SUR LA FIN DU MANGA. /!\**

* * *

**Young and beautiful**

Elle l'avait attendu trente ans.

Trente longues années monotones et solitaires seulement égaillées par la rassurante présence de Victoria à ses côtés. Trente ans de vampires sans ambitions et de goules pathétiques écrasés en quelques heures. Trente ans de remarques désagréables et de papiers administratifs. Trente ans à contempler le vide et son reflet dans le miroir, trente ans à nourrir et user cette certitude: Il reviendrai, elle en était persuadée.

Et il était revenu.

Assoiffé, affaibli, seul: Mais il était revenu.

Sur son visage défiguré, sur sa peau ridée, sur son corps usé, il avait posé le même regard enfiévré que sur la Maîtresse qu'il avait quitté trois décennies plus tôt.

Et aujourd'hui il tenait sa maigre main noueuse entre ses longs et gracieux doigts gantés.

Integra, allongée sur son lit, semblait aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Sa mince silhouette émaciée par la maladie paraissait noyée sous la soie blanche de ses draps et de son interminable chevelure, et ses yeux étaient aussi étrangement ternes que deux morceaux de verre poli. Elle contempla le visage inchangé de son vampire et lui adressa un faible sourire, puis elle se tourna vers Victoria qui l'observait anxieuse. Elle se vit un instant à sa place, au chevet de son père moribond, et se dit que c'était à son tour, maintenant. Cette pensée lui arracha un rire amère.

Mais n'était-ce pas déjà une chance immense pour la dernière Hellsing que de mourir dans son lit ? Fut-ce à seulement 65 ans ? Après avoir été au cœur d'une guerre et la cible de tant et tant d'attaques, mourir d'un cancer du pancréas avait quelque chose de délicieusement ironique et absurde.

Lorsque le diagnostique était tombé, un peu moins d'un an au paravant, Integra avait interprété cela comme un signe et avait refusé qu'on la soigne. Elle était las, de toute façon.

Si las que même Alucard ne parvenait plus à la convaincre qu'elle pouvait encore jouer le rôle que l'on attendait d'elle.

De plus, elle n'était pas inquiète. Des années durant elle avait formé Sir Gregory Penwood à prendre sa relève, lui délégant petit à petit de plus en plus de tâches, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus là que pour dissuader les Chevaliers et le Vatican de chercher des poux à son protégé. Il était prêt maintenant. Il n'avait certes pas les épaules de la dernière Hellsing, mais c'était un homme intelligent, sage, prudent, et loyal. C'était l'essentiel, les vampires se chargeraient de faire respecter ses ordres.

Alucard se pencha, blottissant son visage de marbre, les yeux mi-clos, contre la délicate main de son idole. Leurs températures se rapprochant tandis que la vie quittait lentement le corps de l'humaine. Le voir ainsi lui rappela des souvenirs de son retour... Après qu'il soit revenu, et ce durant 15 ans, jour et nuit, le No Life King ne s'était plus éloigné de la métisse. Tel un vieux molosse, il pouvait rester des heures dans la même pièce qu'elle, à l'observer ou à somnoler, ne se déplaçant que pour exécuter les ordres de sa Maîtresse, ou la suivre alors qu'elle changeait de pièce. Souvent, lors de leurs instants d'intimité, dont, contrairement à ce que s'était imaginée la dernière Hellsing, le nombre n'avait absolument pas décliné, il l'observait de longues minutes puis finissait par lui demander d'où venait telle ou telle cicatrice. Ca avait commencé par son œil, puis s'était étendu à tout son corps. Au bout de quelques temps, la métisse avait enfin compris d'où venait cette proximité nouvelle et cet intérêt pour la moindre marque sur sa peau: Alucard cherchait à rattraper le temps perdu. 30 ans, pour un monstre tel que lui n'était guère qu'un vif instant et pourtant, durant ces quelques secondes où ses yeux s'étaient éloignés d'Integra, celle-ci avait tant changé.

« -Tu dois me trouver pathétique... Dit-elle. Si faible, si laide, si vieille... Le monstre lui fit alors son plus beau regard, si tendre et si sincère, qu'il aurait presque paru humain puis il se pencha vers son oreille et murmura:

-Si laide ? Si faible ? Alors que partout sur ton corps se trouvent les preuves de ta force ? Que les épreuves t'on façonné en cette complexe et magnifique sculpture ? Il sourit et embrassa sa main: Tu es plus belle que jamais Integra, je regrette simplement ne pas avoir été là pour voir la vie te métamorphoser. La métisse semblait ne pas en croire un mot, elle rit comme une enfant.

-Tu as... Pour les vieilles dames... Une inquiétante sympathie.

-Ce doit être parce que je vous envie. Vous les humains, vous changez en de bien belles créatures, puis vous endormez quand la fatigue vous prend. Quand moi, je dois trainer cette monstrueuse carcasse malgré l'épuisement qui la gagne. Integra lui adressa un regard étrange, puis l'entoura de ses bras malades. Victoria observa leur étreinte avec attendrissement avant de déclarer:

-Je vais vous laisser... Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle entendit le timbre faible mais ferme de sa Maîtresse:

-Victoria. Elle se rapprocha tandis que le vampire s'éloignait pour lui laisser accès à la mourante. Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré. Lui dit-elle. Alucard n'est qu'un bon à rien, sans toi, nous aurions perdu cette guerre. Le vampire fit une moue vexé et la draculina rougit en riant. La métisse embrassa le front d'albâtre de la jeune femme et la prit, elle aussi, dans ses bras.

-Sans vous pour me guider, je n'aurai rien pu faire. Vous êtes réellement un leader d'exception, Integra. Elles restèrent un instant l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Puis la rouquine se redressa. Je ne voudrais pas vous voler vos derniers instants ensemble. » Et elle partit.

A la porte de la chambre se trouvait Sir Gregory Penwood qui observait anxieusement les allez et venus du personnel de maisons. Il se tourna vers Victoria:

« -Alors ? Demanda-t-il une note d'espoir dans la voix.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes... Lui répondit-elle. Gregory l'observa longuement. Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il. Bien qu'il ai passé ces 15 dernières années à travailler au manoir, il ne connaissait de la relation entre les deux femmes que ce que celles-ci avaient bien voulu lui dire. Néanmoins, il avait bien compris que leur lien était profond. On ne gagne pas une guerre ensemble en se haïssant. Le regard de Victoria se perdit un instant avant qu'elle réponde:

-Ca me fait toujours aussi bizarre de me dire qu'on a presque le même âge. Je pourrais être dans ce lit, à sa place. Ces années sont passées si vite. J'ai du mal à réaliser que c'est fini... Soudain, une larme de sang coula sur sa joue. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, mais avant que le moindre son n'en sorte, la porte tourna sur ses gons et Alucard apparu:

-C'est terminé. » Dit-il.

Tous trois regardèrent le couloir où passait une dizaines de domestiques affolés:

« Retrouvez-moi dans le bureau dans une quinzaine de minutes. Il faut que j'annonce la nouvelle à ces charognards... »

Les suceurs de sang disparurent avec la grâce surnaturelle qui leur incombe. Sir Penwood prit alors une profonde inspiration, en partie pour retenir ses larmes, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le salon. S'y trouvaient les Chevaliers de la table ronde au grand complet, une ambassade du Vatican, et quelques autres personnalités politiques importantes de différents pays. Seul le Roi manquait à l'appel. Sa Majesté était venue quelques jours plus tôt. Dans un élan de fierté, l'héritière avait préféré qu'il ne la voit pas au seuil de la mort. Tout ce beau monde était attablé autour d'amuse-gueules et d'alcool, plaisantant d'un ton badin. Gregory réprima un haut le cœur. Ils avaient accourus tels une armée de vautours sitôt que c'était répandue la nouvelle de la mort prochaine d'Integra, et le jeune homme ne ressentait pour eux que du dégoût. Son arrivé fit taire toute l'assemblée:

« Elle est morte. »Annonça t-il.

Et derrière l'air faussement affecté de chacun des membres de l'assemblée sans aucune exception, il put voir une lueur de satisfaction malsaine.

…

Il ferma la porte en la claquant derrière lui, s'assit sur le siège, et frappa le bureau d'un poing rageur.

« -Les misérables ! S'écria-t-il. Non mais ils se sont bien regardés avec leurs allures de jeunes premiers et leurs manières de hyènes ?! A vouloir enterrer le corps au plus vite... Ils s'imaginent quoi ? Qu'une fois Lady Hellsing enterrée je n'aurai plus aucun pouvoir ? Ils croient que je n'ai pas la carrure, c'est ça ?! Et bien ils ont raison ! Mais pour écraser des vermines comme celles là, je n'ai pas besoin d'être aussi puissant que mon auguste professeure !... Il s'interrompit après cette longue tirade: Ces andouilles sont pires que leurs aïeux. De vrais requins, je ne comprends pas comment qui que ce soit a pu se dire que c'était une bonne idée de leur laisser les rennes du pays. Seigneur... Soupira-t-il.

-C'est une bien mauvaise habitude que vous avez pris là, Sir. Parler tout seul comme ça, ça ne fait pas très sérieux. La réprimanda gentiment Victoria, tout de même impressionnée de ne pas avoir entendu un seul juron. Le trentenaire soupira à nouveau:

-Certes, excusez moi. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude d'être vraiment aux commandes. Je tâcherai de me montrer un peu plus digne par la suite.

-On ne vous en demande pas tant. Répliqua le No Life King. Penwood émit un petit rire narquois:

-Vraiment Alucard ? Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup mais enfin tout de même.

-Integra ne vous a pas choisi pour votre classe. Contentez vous de donner les bons ordres au bon moment, nous nous chargerons de l'image. Gregory sourit:

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ils insistent pour que l'enterrement ai lieu à l'aube. Ca vous convient ? Les monstres n'émirent aucune objection.

-Tachez juste de ne pas pleurer comme un enfant à la cérémonie. Répondit Alucard, goguenard: Même nous ne pourrons rien faire pour empêcher vos adversaires de se moquer de vous...

-On en a discuté avec Lizzie, Beatrice et Mary elles feront diversion en pleurant comme leur âge le leur permet. Répondit-il aussitôt, il avait probablement anticipé la pique.

-C'est elles qui devraient se trouver derrière ce bureau. Malgré leur jeune âges ces triplées sont de vraies perles, il faut croire que le génie n'a pas totalement disparu du sang des Penwood... Ou alors elles tiennent ça de leur mère.

-Maître, je ne vous connaîtrais pas bien je soupçonnerais fortement de tenter de débarrasser Hellsing de toute présence masculine.

-Ce qui est absolument hors de question, je ne tiens pas à ce que l'organisation devienne ton harem personnel, ou du moins pas avec mes filles dedans !

Alucard se contenta de rire. Puis soudain son sourire disparut et il annonça d'un ton étrangement grave:

-J'ai failli oublier quelque chose d'important. Integra m'a fait part de ses dernières volontés, celles que vous ne trouverez pas dans son testament: Elle désire être enterrée en robe. Inutile de trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper du corps, je m'en chargerai. » Sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce laissant la rouquine seule avec le nouveau directeur d'Hellsing:

« -Mais que diable vais-je devoir faire pour qu'il me respecte ? Changer de sexe ?! S'écria le brun excédé par le ton lapidaire et les moqueries du vampire.

-Ce serait peut-être effectivement à considérer... Gregory lança un drôle de regard à la draculina, qui ne parvint pas à rester sérieuse plus longtemps et éclata de rire: Excusez-moi, et excusez-le surtout, je pense que c'est sa façon à lui de faire le deuil. Et puis si ça peut vous rassurer, il était un peu comme ça avec Lady Hellsing aussi. Il ne vous désobéira pas pour autant.

-Je renonce à vous comprendre... » Soupira le trentenaire.

…

Dans l'épais brouillard matinal, les porteurs, tirés à quatre épingles, le dos droit et arborant une expression de circonstance, avançaient lentement suivis par un cortège de personnages très dignes portant eux aussi des grimaces d'affliction pour mieux cacher leur jubilation interne. On se serait cru aux obsèques de la lionne... Au milieu de la sordide compagnie se trouvait Sir Penwood, Lady Penwood et leurs trois filles. Les quatre femmes pleuraient abondemment, Lady Penwood cachant ses yeux rougis dans un mouchoir en tissu, les trois adolescente de treize ans se contentant de sécher leur larmes d'un revers de main de temps à autre. Les soldats de l'organisation, en costume de cérémonie, restaient de marbre, comme on leur avait appris à l'entrainement.

La cérémonie fut courte et désagréable.

Après que le pasteur ai dit les banalités d'usage, personne ne se présenta pour faire un discours sur la défunte héritière. Gregory lui-même s'y était refusé. Il aurait pourtant eu beaucoup de choses à dire sur à quel point la métisse avait été un modèle pour lui. Sur comment elle lui avait appris la force, la dignité, et la stratégie. Il aurait pu parler longuement de l'admiration qu'il avait pour elle, et d'à quel point il se sentait à la fois honoré et totalement indigne qu'elle l'ai choisi pour prendre aujourd'hui officiellement sa place. Mais à quoi bon face à ce pare-terre de chacals glapissant ?

Sitôt que la mise en bière fut terminée tous voulurent s'entretenir « dans les plus brefs délais » avec le nouveau dirigeant de l'organisation. Mais celui-ci, ne voyant que trop clair dans leur petit jeu, les congédia comme il se doit. Avec bien plus de politesse et de forme que ne l'aurait fait la défunte... Mais avec tout autant de fermeté.

Ce n'est que lorsque tous ces indésirables invités furent partis, et les soldats dans leur caserne que Sir Penwood se laissa enfin le luxe de pleurer. Alors qu'il était à table avec son épouse et ses enfants, à la place qu'aurait du occuper Integra, les larmes se mirent soudain à couler d'elles-même et ne s'arrêtèrent pas avant de longues minutes.

…

Béatrice se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit.

Elle avait froid.

Elle, ses sœurs et sa mère ne logeaient habituellement pas au manoir. Cela paraissait plus sûr jusque là, mais maintenant que son père était devenu le nouveau directeur d'Hellsing, les choses risquaient d'être très différentes. Ca ne dérangeait pas la jeune fille. Les trois soeurs connaissaient bien les lieux et ses habitants. D'aussi loin qu'elles se souviennent elles y avaient toujours passé quelques week-end par ci et des vacances par là. Parfois, lorsque sa mère ne pouvait pas venir les chercher à l'école, une voiture noire conduite par un domestique et gardée par un soldat venait les récupérer devant le portail de l'école et les amenait directement ici. C'était un peu leur seconde maison. Si Béatrice se tenait éloignée des soldats pour qui elle éprouvait une certaine aversion, elle avait toujours apprécié Victoria et Integra, voyant en cette dernière une grand-mère de substitution dont elle tirait une grande fierté. Quant à Alucard, bien qu'impressionnant, elle le trouvait sympathique. Il tournait toujours autour de Béatrice et ses sœurs, les regardant grandir et prêtant beaucoup d'attention à leurs talents respectifs. Elles se sentaient flattées, Victoria et Integra s'en amusaient, et leur père trouvait cela très inquiétant.

La jeune fille sentit une profonde tristesse l'envahir à l'idée qu'Integra soit morte.

Cela faisait maintenant huit jours mais elle n'arrivait pas à accepter cette idée.

Elle se leva et entreprit d'aller se chercher un verre d'eau en cuisine: Elle avait soif, et puis ça lui changerait les idées. Mais alors qu'elle arrivait dans le hall d'entrée, la jeune fille se retrouva soudain face à une apparition.

Integra Hellsing se tenait debout dans le hall.

Béatrice s'arrêta nette, pétrifiée par la peur et la surprise. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Ses longs cheveux blonds, cette peau brune et ses grands yeux bleus ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Seulement, jamais la jeune fille n'avait vu la dernière Hellsing telle qu'elle la voyait aujourd'hui. Ses deux yeux clairs et vifs pointés dans sa direction, sa peau aussi douce et lisse que celle d'un nouveau né, et son visage ne reflétant rien d'autre qu'une profonde paix. Pieds nus sur le sol de marbre glacé, elle semblait évanescente. L'adolescente aurait pu croire à un fantôme, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement concret dans cette présence spectrale. Ses pieds étaient couvert de boue, le dessous de ses ongles noirs de terre, et les nombreuses marques noirs maculant sa robe de satin blanc laissaient supposer qu'elle avait essuyé son visage, lui aussi taché, dessus pour avoir l'air un peu plus présentable.

Béatrice voulut crier. Mais avec une vitesse surnaturelle, la morte l'enjoignit à se taire en appuyant un doigt sur sa bouche. La vitesse fit se soulever quelques mèches de cheveux, offrant à la jeune fille une vue plongeante sur le cou de la métisse, et soudain tout fit sens.

Dans le cou de la blonde se trouvaient deux profondes marques de morsures.

« -Il vous a... Commença à balbutier Beatrice lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Victoria, ayant senti la présence d'un autre suceur de sang, venait de débouler dans le hall avec Harkonnen 2.

-Maîtresse ?! S'exclama-t-elle stupéfiée. L'énorme arme à feu lui en tomba des mains ce qui acheva de réveiller le manoir. Bientôt, ce fut toute la famille Penwood, le personnel de maison et la majorité des soldats qui se retrouvèrent bras ballants et mâchoires grandes ouvertes dans le hall d'entrée. A part Victoria, personne dans cette pièce n'avait jamais vu Integra jeune.

-Moi qui voulais faire un retour discret... Commenta-t-elle.

-Mais... S... Sir Hellsing bégaya Gregory qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux: Vous êtes vivante ?

-Non. Lui répondit la métisse avec un calme déconcertant. Sir Hellsing est morte il y a huit jours. Moi c'est Integra. Je ne suis pas là pour reprendre le contrôle de l'organisation, ni pour coller un frayeur au Vatican. J'ai d'autres chiens à fouetter. L'on entendit alors un rire dantesque s'échapper du profondeur du manoir et des ténèbres se détacha la silhouette du No Life King:

-Tu en as mis du temps. Lui dit-il avec un petit rire supérieur: J'imagine qu'il te fallait au moins 5 jours pour résorber totalement la maladie, mais les trois autres, Comtesse, c'est de la coquetterie. La blonde commença à s'avancer vers le vampire:

-Tu aurais pu m'aider à sortir de cette tombe quand-même... Le houspilla-t-elle.

-Considères cela comme ton rite de passage. La railla-t-il. Alors Integra, que penses-tu de cette nouvelle-toi ? J'espère que tu l'apprécies, car vous risquez de vous fréquenter un moment... Les bras de la métisse s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque du vampire et elle le fit taire d'un long, langoureux et profond baiser qui estomaqua toute l'assemblée, à l'exception d'Elizabeth qui s'écria:

-Je le savais ! Dans le même temps, un mince filet de sang se mit à couler d'entre les lèvres pâles du vampire séculaire. La métisse venait de le mordre:

-J'avais soif, répondit-elle enfin après s'être léchée les lèvres. Mais en dehors de cela, je suis ravie. Elle gratifia le vampire d'un nouveau baiser, puis s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea avec une démarche légère et assurée vers Victoria. Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant, se sourirent, puis tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre... Avant de s'embrasser elles aussi ce qui acheva de surprendre tout le personnel à l'exception notable d'Alucard bien sûr... Et de Gregory Penwood qui se contenta de murmurer à son tour:

-Je le savais !

-Rassurez-vous Sir Penwood, si je n'ai pas l'intention de vous voler la vedette, je ne compte pas non plus vivre ici à vos crochets. Je tâcherai de me rendre utile, le terrain me changera un peu... Dit elle en souriant. Un sourire de peste qui lui allait à ravir. En attendant, si vous voulez bien. Elle murmura quelque chose à Victoria qui la fit rougir, puis revint vers Alucard: J'ai à faire. »

Et tirant le No Life King par le bras, elle disparut dans un couloir. Sa démarche était d'une fascinante légèreté, évoquant l'adolescente de ce jour d'été lointain. Débarrassée de son encombrante chrysalide de tissu et de chaire mortelle, elle voletait tel un papillon de nuit. Telle cette créature gracieuse et puissante, taquine et élégante, mélange subtil de force et de finesse qu'elle avait toujours été mais que les hommes n'avaient jamais su voir. Dire qu'il avait fallu mettre Integra en cage pour qu'ils la craignent. Alucard rit en son fort intérieur, et remercia une fois de plus l'incommensurable bêtise des êtres humains. Elle lui appartenait, dorénavant, comme il lui avait appartenu, elle lui avait donné la vie et lui venait de lui donner la sienne. Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas ressenti une once de regret en le faisant. Pas même une vague honte d'imposer à sa Maîtresse une éternité de soif et d'errance. Pas après que, le fameux soir de sa mort, alors qu'il observait la flamme de sa vie s'éteindre elle lui ai murmuré à l'oreille: « Jouons leur notre dernière farce. »

Il l'attira à lui et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, comme deux ados, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des millénaires, comme si la mort les avait séparé. Car c'était ce qui avait bien failli se produire. Lorsqu'il l'avait mordu Alucard ignorait totalement si ce serait suffisant pour ramener sa Maîtresse à la vie, elle qui enlaçait déjà la faucheuse. Ces derniers jours, il n'avait ressenti qu'une profonde angoisse. Il était préparé à l'idée de ne jamais la revoir mais être préparé à quelque chose ne signifiait pas cela ne vous fasse pas souffrir. Il avait même sérieusement considéré rompre le contrat et disparaître dans la nature. S'il quittait les terres de Sa Majesté, il n'aurait plus à se soucier d'avoir Hellsing, et donc Victoria, à ses trousses. Il savait se faire discret, il se serait fait oublier quelques années, récupérant de quoi se nourrir dans un hôpital local, puis il se serait reconstruit un gynécée à son goût. Quelques agréables compagnes pour tromper son ennui, une propriété fourmillante de vie, humaine, animale, ou les deux, et il aurait passé quelques années indolentes à satisfaire sa soif de sang et de chaire et à tenter d'oublier la dernière Hellsing. Après tout, ce n'était pas à Sir Penwood qu'il avait prêté allégeance.

Mais elle était là, devant lui, certes pas vivante, mais c'était bien elle. Il avait triomphé de la mort, une fois de plus.

Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre avec précipitation, traversant le mur sans même s'en apercevoir. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en riant, lui se précipita pour lui arracher ses vêtements. La peur la paralysa un quart de seconde, puis elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. La souffrance, la honte, les moqueries, la terreur tout cela n'avait à présent plus de sens. Alors elle aussi se mit à le dénuder avec fougue. Ils embrassèrent, et mordillèrent chaque centimètre de peau à leur portée, ils donnaient l'impression de s'entredévorer. Et c'était peut-être exactement ce qu'ils tentaient de faire. Ils s'enlacèrent, tressés l'un à l'autre, cherchant à faire disparaître la barrière de leurs peaux, à fusionner, à se fondre l'un en l'autre. Et pas seulement à absorber égoïstement une âme de plus comme Alucard l'avait toujours fait. Leurs deux corps ainsi collés, ils pouvaient distinctement sentir l'excitation de leur partenaire. L'entre-jambe humide de la métisse venant frotter contre la verge de son ancien esclave. Elle profita un peu plus longtemps du contact, qui lui plaisait énormément, puis le poussa avec force. Il bascula et demeura allongé, par jeu. Assise sur ses hanches, son sexe pâle contre sa cuisse dorée, elle le regarda et sourit, ils échangèrent par télépathie ce souvenir que cette pose leur avait soudain évoqué. Ils échangèrent aussi beaucoup d'autres choses. Beaucoup de mots que la métisse n'avait jamais osé lui dire. Des mots qui jusqu'à maintenant lui avaient toujours paru destructeurs et terribles mais qui aujourd'hui semblaient si inoffensifs. Peur d'être vue, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de perdre la face, vivante sa vie n'avait été dirigée que par la peur face à laquelle elle se devait de montrer un masque digne. Mais aujourd'hui toutes ces inquiétudes semblaient si lointaines et absurdes. Ses fins doigts glissèrent contre le membre de son amant, elle frissonna légèrement d'anticipation à l'idée de braver cet ultime interdit, la dernière preuve qu'elle avait un jour été la Reine Vierge de l'organisation. Un vague grognement d'Alucard la tira de son introspection: L'impatience le gagnait également. La vampire pouffa discrètement, elle se redressa un peu, tenant le sexe dressé d'une main, puis s'empala lentement dessus. La sensation était totalement nouvelle pour la blonde. Nouvelle, mais tellement, tellement agréable. Elle pouvait sentir chaque centimètre de chaire qui venait se glisser en elle écarter les parois de son sexe. La douleur n'était certes pas inexistante, mais totalement secondaire face au plaisir qu'elle éprouvait. De véritables arcs électriques la traversaient de part en part. Une fois le membre pulsant et dur totalement en elle, elle sentit les lèvres du vampires contre sa nuque, et quatre paires de bras l'entourer l'enserrant contre son torse. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Lui caressant sa poitrine tandis qu'elle s'habituait à sa présence entre ses cuisses. Lorsqu'il la jugea prête, avec son accord, il se mit à bouger. Lentement, d'abord, son membre glissant d'avant en arrière, et la friction déclenchant chez la métisse des frissons incontrôlés... Puis de plus en plus vite. Jusqu'à ce que les deux vampires soient totalement emportés par une danse endiablée, lui lui assénant des coups de bassins butoirs, et elle venant à leur rencontre avec bonheur. Ils jouirent puissamment, à l'unisson dans un râle bestial, leurs crocs profondément enfoncés dans la nuque de leur alter-égo. Ils passèrent toute la nuit à faire l'amour, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que, à l'aube, l'épuisement les gagne et qu'ils s'endorment en riant de leur immense victoire.

…

Il s'agissait là de la première réunion des Chevaliers depuis la mort d'Integra Hellsing. Une réunion des plus importantes, le genre de conciles qui déciderait de l'avenir de la belle nation d'Angleterre. Le roi n'y était pas présent, mais représenté, et même des membres importants du Vatican avaient été conviés. Bien sûr, tous étaient là dans l'espoir de récupérer un peu de la fortune colossale et du pouvoir immense qu'était parvenue à amasser l'organisation après la guerre, à grand-renfort de coupes budgétaires, et même de menaces s'il le fallait. Il ne semblait difficile à personne d'écraser le pathétique Gregory Penwood dont le grand-père, bien qu'héros de guerre reconnu, avait au sein de l'ancien conseil une solide réputation de couard. Tous attendaient donc avec assurance l'arrivée du nouveau leader d'Hellsing. Mais à leur plus grande surprise ce n'est pas le trentenaire qui entra en premier dans la salle de réunion, mais ses trois filles. Les adultes les observèrent, bouche bée, les saluer, s'assoir chacune sur une chaise et sortir de quoi prendre des notes. A leur suite apparu Sir Gregory Penwood:

« -Enfin Gregory, s'écria un des chevalier, c'est une réunion importante, pas une garderie !

-Si c'est de mes filles dont il est question, sachez Sir Howling, que ce ne sont plus des enfants et qu'en tant que mes héritières, il me semble important qu'elles assistent à ce genre de réunion. Si, en revanche, c'est de vous qu'il s'agit, n'ayez crainte, j'ai aussi prévu des adultes pour vous garder. » A ces mots Victoria fit son entrée, suivie de près par Alucard, arborant tout deux un petit sourire froid, si l'on devait bien reconnaître une qualité à Sir Penwood, c'était sa répartie. Mais c'est lorsqu'Integra apparut à son tour, que la salle se statufia d'horreur. Tous devinrent pâle comme des linges et l'un des Chevaliers se redressa même précipitamment, cherchant la sortie des yeux, ne se rasseyant que très, très lentement alors qu'il réalisait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un spectre. La vampire portait l'uniforme d'Hellsing, sensiblement le même que Victoria bien qu'un peu plus long, qui ne cachaient ni ses jambes galbée, ni sa poitrine lourde, ni ses hanches lyres. Ses longs cheveux de blé mûre attachés par une pince rendaient parfaitement visible la cicatrice des crocs sur sa nuque, et dés fois que le message ne soit pas suffisamment clair en entrant, elle gratifia l'assemblée d'un superbe et terrifiant sourire vengeur. Puis, avec sa démarche plaine d'assurance, bien qu'un peu moins raide qu'avant, elle vint tranquillement se poster derrière Sir Penwood, aux côtés d'Alucard.

« Bien, déclara le nouveau directeur d'Hellsing, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, la réunion peut commencer. »

**Fin.**


End file.
